Friendship
by saye0036
Summary: M is injured and needs a good friend to take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is for detectivecaz and liz1967 who love to write in this tiny fandom with me.

And for James who wanted as story about M and Tanner. :)

 **Friendship**

"I'm fine Tanner. I will make it on my own."

"M you have a sprained ankle you need help and I am going to help you. Just let me without protesting, please. It is either me or I call your daughter to come help you out around the house."

"Don't you bloody well dare!"

Tanner smiles at her response. "I like your daughter M. She is very nice."

"Oh you do, do you? When have you had the opportunity to make that assessment Mr. Tanner?"

"Well, I have a confession to make M."

Tanner helps M out of the car and takes the briefcases under his left arm as he wraps his right arm around M so she can lean into him as they make their way slowly up the steps.

They eventually make the door and Tanner places the cases on the ground as M hands him the keys to her flat's door. He opens it and bends down to take the two cases and slides them in the entrance.

Tanner then helps M up the last step and into the flat as he locks the door behind them.

"You were saying Mr. Tanner?"

Bill helps her off with her coat and places her bag on a table in the hall. He then grabs her around the waist again and guides her into her sitting room and to the sofa.

"I have met with Judi three times, when she has come to town and you have been unavailable. We had lunch. I have been meaning to mention it to you but it slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind?" Tanner helps M on to her sofa and pulls the coffee table close. He places a throw cushion on the table and grabs her leg and gently places her ankle on the cushion.

M's eyes are wide and staring when Tanner looks back at her face. It dawn on him what he just did and he jumps up from his place beside her on the sofa.

"Oh...M...I am so sorry. I should have let you. I mean...I didn't mean to be forward. I was only thinking of your comfort, really. I am blushing like an idiot aren't I?"

M chuckles. "Yes adorably so Mr. Tanner. Considering that you picked me up and took me to medical after my unceremonious fall to the floor. I think you just became comfortable with physically touching me."

"Yes, well I saw you needed help and I would never grab your leg. I mean I could not see any reason to touch you. I mean except for you being injured. That sounds wrong. It's not like you are not an attractive woman, but I would never. Oh god, that sounds even worse."

Tanner paces in front of M and then bolts for the door. He retrieves the cases Q sent to set up a mobile command centre in M's sitting room. It is better to busy himself and perhaps the flush that has stolen up his neck to his face will disperse.

Tanner stretches his collar away from his neck nervously avoiding M's eyes.

"So you have met with my daughter?"

M feels she should relieve her poor chief of staffs discomfort as he has attempted to do for her.

"Yes. It was just to be polite. I mean it is not like she is not attractive. Judi looks just like you...ah….but as I said...I find you...this is not going well."

M chuckles. "No, I should say not. What did Q send us?"

"Two laptops and a secure router with coms and all."

"Good. Do you have the medication the doctor provided?"

"Oh yes. It's in my over coat." Tanner gets up and retrieves the bag of medications.

"I sent the driver to collect us some food and go to my flat to grab my emergency supply bag."

"Why?"

"I have to stay here with you. M you cannot manage the stairs on your own and the only bath is upstairs if I am correct."

"Yes you are. I had forgotten you have been here before, when..."

"Yes. The day Nigel died and I had to come before. Once, I spent time with him when you had the flu and could not leave the upstairs."

"Oh yes. I forgot about that. I was barely conscious but Nigel did like you. I know you also spoke often on the phone."

"Yes. He was a very nice man your husband."

"Yes he was. Does it shock you that such an abrasive woman as I could find someone like him?"

"No not at all. In fact he explained it to me over tea on one of my trips here."

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Yes. _You were passionately driven and that was killer sexy._ That was the gist of it and he was not wrong."

"Why Mr. Tanner. You are full of surprises today."

"Which is the most surprising? The visits to this house, coffee with Judi or that I agree that you are killer sexy?"

Now it is M's turn to blush a she looks at her injured ankle on the cushion. "Yes. I cannot say I have felt that way in a very long time."

"M, I know it has been hard for you but you do need to try and go out, socially with someone. There have got to be men interested. I have been to enough work conferences, luncheons, wine and cheese events in the government to see the way men look at you."

"That is because they can't believe how long I've been M."

"Yes, you have been M a long time but that is not what I mean and you know it."

M is happy when the door sounds and her driver comes in with a large duffel and bags of food. Tanner also helps bring in some groceries to the kitchen as the driver doffs his hat to M.

"Call me if you need any more food delivered ma'am or when your next appointment comes up."

"Thank you Frank. I will."

M can hear Tanner in the kitchen so she yells to him. "Can you find everything?"

"Yes M, I am just making tea and finding a tray."

"Under the sink Bill."

Tanner comes in the room with all the food plated and the teapot and cups. "You called me Bill."

"Yes, I did. I thought it appropriate since you are here and you are obviously insisting on staying with me just because of this annoying sprain."

"I feel bad. You tripped on my briefcase."

"I was foolish to have lost balance so easily."

The two of them eat in comfortable silence, sipping tea and enjoying the bistro sandwiches and potato leek soup.

"I have done the same thing before M. Distracted to the point where I've tripped over my own bloody feet on occasion."

"I think mine may also be a symptom of age. I am getting to the point where they will be forcing retirement on me soon."

"M, don't say that. I for one cannot imagine the place without you. Can you imagine Bond trying to work in a new M?"

"What do you mean by that? You think he has managed to work me in do you?"

"Well, no. That is not what I mean."

"What do you mean then Mr. Tanner?"

"M, Mallory was right. You are sentimental about Bond and he is very sentimental about you."

M scoffs as he places her now empty tea cup back on the tray. "Tanner, I am not!"

"Your blush and your eyes do not lie M and I have now known you long enough to see that there has always been an undercurrent between the two of you. Every meeting, all the flirtations and sexual innuendos, James Bond excels at that. Having Q or Eve and I as witnesses, just feeds his flirtations with you."

"Tanner there is nothing going on between James Bond and I."

"I know. You won't let him get close enough to try anything."

"Tanner are you trying to distract me away from the fact that you are in a sense dating my daughter?"

"NO! And I am not dating your daughter. I like her but I am not dating her. You are distracting the conversation away from the fact that the much younger, handsome killer agent that saved your life at Skyfall, is smitten with you. He frustratingly doesn't know how to get that through your stubborn skull."

"Stubborn. Me? That is the pot calling the kettle black. You are not dating my daughter then who are you dating? Are you going to admit it to me or not?"

"You know?"

"Of course I bloody well know! Do you think I got this job on my good looks? Or are you of the same mind as most, who believe I slept my way to the top of MI6."

"NO! I would never think that of you M. I know how hard a fight it was for you to become M and that you were more than qualified."

"So, will you admit that you and Eve have been dating since Skyfall?"

"Yes. M it was such a tense time. Eve was so happy that Bond was not dead because of her and then you almost being killed in that courtroom. Bond kidnapping you and whisking you off to Scotland. I am sure the plan was to save the day and have his way with you just like the others."

"TANNER! You are pushing it. There was no such thing going on."

"Only because you got shot. Bond would have tried had there been time."

"He would not have!"

"M, stop lying to me and yourself. Yes, he bloody well would have tried."

"No. Don't be absurd! That is so far from realistic. I am old enough to be his mother and we all know quite well the company he usually enjoys."

Tanner pulls out his mobile and begins texting furiously.

"Tanner what are you doing? Who are you texting?"

"I am confirming my earlier assertion about a certain agent, and his not so secret crush on our very attractive boss."

"Don't you bloody well dare text Bond that!"

"I wouldn't do that M. I texted Q and Eve. There. See here is the response."

Tanner moves beside her and M tries to grab the mobile from his hand."

"No...no...no. I will read it." Tanner says pulling the mobile away from her slightly. "Eve replies to the question. Do you think Bond has a thing for M?"

 _Oh my god yes! We have discussed this at length before. Why are you asking?_

"Oh, now Q has responded." Tanner wiggles his eyebrows exaggeratedly.

 _I never really thought about that but it does make sense. Some of the meetings between them are very intense. The way he tried to get to her at that hearing, breaking into her flat. She is a very attractive woman I don't see anything wrong with it. Why?_

"Eve just texted again. Oh...my..."

M grabs the mobile from his hand. "Give it here, let me!"

M begins to read the text out loud and Tanner at least has the decency to stare at his shoes.

 _Surely you are not showing this to her? I forwarded it to Bond because he called in his report a short while ago. I was teasing him about you spending the weekend with M at her flat._

"M, I'm sorry. I never thought she would ever do that."

"Fantastic and now the circle of office gossip can makes its rounds. Bond and I will be left uncomfortable and humiliated."

"Only if it were untrue. M you are sweet on him. He is the only agent you banter with and you have an obvious eye for attractive men. Your husband was not a bad looking bloke and Bond, well he could turn a nun."

"It's no different than old men ogling young women but they have a fair better chance of it leading to something than an old gal like me."

"You have never acted or looked old M. I peg you at a good 15-20 years younger than your actual age. Oh, Bond just texted."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What did he say about all this nonsense?"

"It is a private text for me and you are above this all and don't believe the overwhelming evidence before you."

"Tanner, I can and will fire you!"

"I will paraphrase it for you because it is rather blue. _You had better be looking after M in the capacity of friend only Tanner! I will relieve you when I return tomorrow night. I should manage to catch an earlier flight. You have Eve, M is mine so don't touch, or else!"_

M eyes go wide in shock, she can't believe he would say that, let alone to Tanner. The day goes from disastrous to uncomfortable and now to disbelief.

M's shocked to discover that Eve and Tanner are a confirmed item and they all think Bond is interested in her. Now Bond claims her as his? Warning Bill away from her as a possible lover. It must be the pain medication messing with her mind.

Tanner clears the tray of dishes and brings her one of the laptops. Tanner goes to the kitchen puts the dishes in the machine.

Tanner joins M on the sofa and brings the second laptop Q provided. He plops down beside her.

M tries to become more comfortable by leaning up against the arm of the sofa. She stretches her legs out and Tanner grabs her feet and gently pulls them to his lap. Tanner is careful about the injured and wrapped one.

"Now you are all quiet. I told you Bond felt something for you. He will box my ears tomorrow when he gets here."

"How did he finish the mission so fast?"

Tanner taps a few keys and looks at the information from tactical.

M frowns at the screen and places her computer back on the table. The medication is playing with her vision and the computer is not helping. Her hands begin to massage her temples as a response to the shooting pains.

Tanner begins to massage M's calf instinctively. He does it for Eve all the time. Wearing heels all day hurts her. He rubs the bottom of M's non injured foot and she moans in response.

"He hasn't bloody well completed the mission yet! How on earth?"

'Wait M! He is making contact now. Forcefully."

"Why is rushing this? He was given the week! Where is the com? Is Bond wearing his?" M says groggily.

Tanner grabs the com and puts it in his ear. Tanner gets imagery through Bond's rigged tie pin. It is dizzying with all the action.

"Bond! Tanner here why are you forcing this mission?"

 _You know why Tanner._

Bond is grunting as he throws a punch and grabs an automatic gun from a guard.

"No I don't! M wants a report."

 _Where is she?_

"M is beside me with her twisted ankle up."

 _Oh really? How very comfortable. Where are her feet and your hands?_

"Bond I will not dignify that with an answer." Tanner blushes as he realizes his left hand is on M's good leg and ankle as her head is leaned back with her eyes closed. She does look more comfortable.

"What did he say Tanner?"

M moans again.

 _Is that M? Put her on._

"Now! You look a bit busy at the moment 007."

"M. Bond wants you on the com."

Tanner leans down and pulls another earbud from his computer bag and turns it on handing it to M."

"What is it Bond and why are you pushing this mission?"

 _M are you alright?_

"Bond I asked you a question and my condition is irrelevant to the mission at hand."

 _Where are Tanner's hands?_

M looks down and a flush floods her face as she realized the very intimate position she is in with her chief of staff.

"One of his hands is on the computer."

 _The other?_

Bond can be heard firing his weapon off before he continues.

 _*Bang*...M...*bang...bang* I really didn't think I had to come out and say this...*bang*... I hoped you knew but I sense you don't...or you just refuse...*bang*...to acknowledge...*arghhhh*...*gurgle*...*grunt*...Bloody stubborn! *bang* Really, it has been ever since I met you. I have always been…*thud*...*groan*...*bang!*_

More gunfire and shooting can be heard. A scream of a woman. Bond grunts and begins fighting someone.

 _*Thud!* Very attracted to you._

"Bond what are you trying to say?"

 _I am saying. Tanner had better not be getting too familiar with the woman who I love!_

An explosion is heard and Bond running shooting as he goes.

M says nothing. Perhaps it is the drugs making her hear things she wishes were true. But then why in the bloody hell is Tanner looking at her with a sly smile.

Tanner cannot help but smirk at his stalwart boss as her mouth hangs open in shock of what they both just heard agent 007, James Bond say.

"You had better get back here soon and in one piece mission completed then Bond because M's caves are very smooth and so very soft. I am a leg man as you know. She may be short but I have got to say..."

 _Tanner you do not want to finish that statement._

M shifts on the sofa still not able to bring any comments forth in her utter shock at Bond's confession. Not to mention Tanner's inappropriate sexual taunting.

 _Is she still there or has she nodded off to try to avoid any discomfort?_

"Her mouth is open and about to catch flies but I will admit she is under the influence of medications and might not be able to absorb such information Bond. She was adamant that you consider her a mother figure."

 _As if! I have never wanted anything more in my life...*stomp*...*bang* Than to get that woman naked and willing into a bed! You know that Tanner. Perhaps if that earbud is working right, she will believe you now._

"I will see to it that after the shock wears away and I take her up to bed, that she understands."

 _Tanner don't tease me like that or I will end up on Eve's doorstep with roses and wine._

"Don't you bloody well dare Bond. Besides my lady shot you down once already. Maybe your skills are not quite so legendary as you think."

 _M, can you say anything? I need to hear your voice. Don't let Bill's teasing get to you I am on my way home now and will take over looking after you._

"That is not necessary Bond." M says haltingly, sounding quite distant even to her own ears. "As I told Tanner already I can look after myself. It's only a sprain after all. Come in Monday and I will see you in my office at 11."

 _M. I need to see you. See that you are alright._

M becomes angry at his pleading and his presumption. A few nice words and hurrying to her side will not change the fact that this is utterly rediculous.

"Bond, just do as you are told for once and come in 11 on Monday and turn in your equipment with Q before you come to my office. M out!"

M removes the earbud and turns off the device. She hears Tanner say a few more things.

"Yes I know she is…...I will look after her Bond…. No of course not….Yes she is gorgeous but I am a one woman man. That remains to be seen Bond…...Just one?…...That I can barely believe…..Yes she does have the right to be suspicious, wouldn't you? Home base out Bond."

Tanner removes his earbud and places it on the table.

"What was that all about?"

"His confession or the part you missed?"

"Stop being obtuse! The last bloody part."

"He knows that you don't want to admit this but he thinks you are gorgeous and doesn't trust me not to hit on you. I swear M, I would never do that. He understands that you do not believe him but that the womanizing is for information and the job only."

"This is all too much. I will need help up the stairs and I will take a bath and go to bed."

"M, I will close off here and take you up. I will run your bath and help you lie out some clothes. If you have any problems you call for help."

"Yes. Just stop smothering me and I hope I can manage a bath by myself. The gossips at six will have a fit over you helping me while bathing."

"Not to mention Bond will take a run at me."

Tanner rearranges the computers and places all work related items on the dining room table. He then moves back and instead of helping M up to standing he scoops her into his arms much to her shock.

"Tanner! I could have walked."

"M, I have the driver bringing properly sized crutches over tomorrow morning. Until then I am your wheelchair. You could damage yourself further trying to jump around on only on leg."

Tanner carries her upstairs and sits her on her bed while he enters her ensuite and starts the bath. "Do you want any bath oil M?"

"No. I will just have a quick bath with my ankle up. I do wish the doctor had the proper crutches. Oh, Tanner could you go into the far spare room and in the closet there you will find a cane. Nigel hurt his leg once an I got him one. That will help me hobble in the bathroom myself without you needing to see me naked in the bath."

"I will find it. Just stay where you are." Tanner turns the water off before leaving to find her the cane. Not that he would mind helping her in and out of the bath. Damn, he could make Bond's head explode if he did.

M sits on her bed waiting for Tanner to return. How she managed to get herself into this situation is beyond her. Tanner is a very sweet man to do this for her.

Next weekend she will send him and Eve off to a resort as a thank you for all that he has done.

"I found it M." Tanner says with a smile as he enters her room.

"Good now you don't have to pull me in and out of the bath. Could you grab me something to wear after Bill?"

"Sure M. Where do I look first?"

M motions to the drawers and he finds a pair of silk pyjamas and places them on the bed beside her.

"I will need knickers too Tanner. The top drawer over there." M points as she sees Bill hesitate and flushes red but he moves to the drawer.

"Plain cotton ones Bill. I don't think I require a silk thong at this moment."

Tanner turns back to look at M, her with an impish smile plastered on her face to gage his reaction.

"For that I will look just to see if you have any silk thongs."

M begins to laugh as she stands with the help of the cane. Tanner tosses a pair of knickers on the bed and offers his arm for her to walk to the bathroom.

"I will wait out here for you to call me M. There are towels and a dressing gown in the bathroom I checked but if you get into any trouble I will come in, eyes closed if you wish."

"I will not be embarrassed for you to see me undressed Bill, but you may cringe at the sight."

"M, I don't think you could be anything but beautiful. You already are while in clothes so naked, all the better." Tanner says with a wink.

M smacks his arm as she chuckles along with him. M manages the bath and slowly gets out and manages to make it out on her own. Tanner now satisfied that M is going to be fine exits the room to get her medications while she dresses and gets into bed.

Tanner knocks at the door and M calls him in. He brings her the water and pills and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Here are your supplies M. I will be in the room across the hall should you need me."

"Tanner, thank you. You have gone above and beyond and I am giving you and Eve a weekend in the country next week for all your help."

"M there is no need to do that. I don't mind helping in the least. That is what friends do."

M looks at him perplexed and then smiles. "I just never thought you considered me in that light."

"M, of course I do. You are a wonderful person with a wicked sense of humour that you only let peek out on occasion. Over time you have let yourself open up to me. That has been the greatest part of working with you."

"Really? I am no longer the evil queen of numbers?"

"The rest of MI6 is always going on, how on earth do you work that closely with her all the time? But I just smile and tell them to get back to work."

"Good for you but how do you manage to deal with my nature day in and day out?"

"M you are just misunderstood by the staff. They see only the severe demanding side of you but I see the passionate professional that cares more for the service than anyone. The job we do is not nice. Not openly rewarding but you do it anyway and you do it well. To many of them it's just a good paycheque."

"Thank you Tanner. I am glad that we can consider each other friends."

"Me too M. What are you going to do about Bond?"

"Oh god! I don't know. What do you think I should do Tanner?"

"I think you should give him a chance."

"You do?"

"Yes, but I want you to play very hard to get. I plan on eluding to sleeping with you and helping you into the bath, just to make his head explode."

M laughs. "I will not deny it then. Hard to get may have meant something entirely different in my day and time. What do you think I should do?"

"Make him woo you properly and do not give into him sexually until he has earned your complete trust and consent to do so."

"You think he is that forceful?" M asks concerned.

"I think he can be after hearing some of his missions. The women he seduced were fine with it but as an outsider listening in, I took him to be a tad rough and forceful. I just don't want him to do the same thing with you M."

"Nor do I Tanner. I can't believe we are even discussing this."

"It is good that you are. I will know when you are good with the relationship and I will be able to tell if it all goes to hell. I will be there for you if it does."

"I am still wondering about all of this. Can I trust him? Is he just trying to use me for some reason?"

"I think he is genuine M, ever since Skyfall. If it had been before that I may have doubted his intentions. You deserve happiness M for all that you have sacrificed. Seize the day M."

"I thought you said to take it slow and make him earn it? Seizing the day does not sound like I should proceed with caution. It's not like I have all that much time left to waste."

"Don't think of it like that M. You could easily outlive Bond."

"That is not a good thought either, Bill."

"I like when you call me Bill."

"I would have you call me by my name but if there were any slip ups at work that would not be good."

"No, and I like M. It's sexy."

M blushes. "Bill, go get some sleep."

"You too M."

Tanner leans over and kisses her cheek. "You know, if I wasn't dating Eve…"

"Stop! Don't mess with this friendship Tanner. It is perfect just the way it is."

"Goodnight M."

"Goodnight Bill."

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: I'm continuing because someone challenged me to write more. :)_

Chapter 2

Bond rushed through the airport busted and beaten from his mission. Luckily they allow him through without question because of a special tag on his passport.

Bond tried to wash up on the plane as well as he could but he needed to get to M.

The past few months Bond has been trying to work up the courage to ask her out, on a proper date. He was terrified she would laugh at him and send him home or away for an extended mission.

This is odd behaviour for James Bond. Women never usually make him feel that way. Confidence has always been his allure to the opposite sex.

Tanner and Moneypenny know how he feels about her and they do not judge, much. Moneypenny always has a smug smile on her face whenever Bond finds the most minute excuse to see M.

Tanner has dropped a few hints about Bond being arrogant in assuming she would be interested in the likes of him. He asks Tanner if she is seeing anyone. Tanner shakes his head. M is still biting from her husband's death.

Bond decided to wait, her grief will dissipate and then he will ask her out. In the meantime Bond plays with girls available to him. He swears to Moneypenny that he will stop the moment M says yes.

It is not just his pursuit of other women, they tend to throw themselves at him. The only two who haven't have been M and Eve.

Vesper tried to remain stubbornly aloof but Bond pushed that facade away quickly enough. Vesper was an excellent actress. She even fooled him for a time.

Older woman are not usually a challenge for him. They feel alone and undesirable to men because men of their age make them feel lesser than what they are. This makes them very easy targets on the job. He has always found older women are fantastic lovers and why men can't see beyond age is astounding.

M is the major exception and she never gives in to his flirtations. M does not believe he is sincere, or just refuses to accept it. That is the only explanation. How can he convince her?

Gifts? They are for getting out of trouble. Dinner out? M might be embarrassed by the age difference.

No. Tanner needs to help him get her away from London. Away from work responsibilities and give him the time he needs to seduce her properly. Time to prove how he feels. Maybe a weekend away once her foot heals.

Bond takes a taxi to M's flat. It is late now, after one and he doubts she will be awake. It is Saturday night and Tanner has been there since they spoke the night before.

Tanner is going to get an earful when he gets there. The flat is dark as Bond breaks in.

Bond walks along to M's room. He eases the door open slowly. The only light coming from streetlamps outside.

Bond cannot make out M but what he does see shocks him a great deal. There is a man in her bed.

Tanner has his arm cradling M's neck and her head is on his chest along with a book.

Bond's heart is about to burst and as he sees her with him. It can't be? No...he must have been reading to her.

M moves and wraps her arm around Tanner's midsection as she snuggles closer.

Bond moves forward fists clenched. He crouches close to Tanner's ear.

"Tanner...what are you doing in bed with M?"

Tanner stirs and stiffens as he see's James' face in the gloom only centimeters from his. He feels a warm body draped over him as he becomes aware of his surroundings.

Tanner realizes suddenly how this looks. However in his defence, he is fully dressed and this is likely the only reason he is not dead.

Tanner gently moves out from under M's arm, placing a pillow under her arm instead. Tanner covers her gently and makes sure her injured foot is not tangled in the bedding. He then follows Bond out of the room and down the stairs.

"How did the mission finish up?"

"No...no I want to know exactly what happened to M? You and I had a deal Tanner. When I'm gone you look after her. I never thought I had to spell it out for you that I did not want you to LOOK after her like that!"

"Bond...come on. The two of us are fully dressed. I fell asleep reading to her and that is all. The medication makes her unable to focus well enough to read."

"Are you sure that is everything Tanner?"

"Nigel use to read to her and she loved it. That is all. I swear I never touched her...well, I never touched her sexually."

"Tanner tell me what happened." Bond pours himself a drink as the two men stand in M's sitting room.

"M tripped over my briefcase in the office yesterday and I had to pick her up and carry her to medical. I could tell the second she landed that it was going to be bad. It is a bad sprain and she is to keep off it as much as possible this week. I felt responsible and here I am. Looking after her."

"Good. You can go home now or sneak in to Eve's flat to visit her. I will take over."

"I cannot leave you alone with her! She told you not to come and I will not stand by while you attempt to cajole her into sex while under the influence."

Bond's glare cools the room considerably. Tanner swallows nervously.

"You think that of me?"

"Well what would you have me think. You do tend to get carried away around beautiful women."

Bond smirks as he shoots back his glass of scotch and pours another. "I do admit that."

"Eve told me about China how you had her blouse undone before she even had the chance to object. Face it Bond...I've heard you take women up against walls with your comm accidently on and although their protests were half hearted, it still sounded forceful on your part. Do you think I am going to let you do that to M?"

"I would never! Never do that to M...without her permission that is."

"I know you say that things are different with M, but I still am respecting her wishes and asking you to leave."

"I'm staying and I wanted to ask you how to go about trying to get through to her...to convince her of my feelings. I was thinking of asking her away for the weekend. Get her away from the office and out of London. You and Eve could come along to relieve any pressure M may feel about being alone with only me."

Tanner is shocked at the thought Bond has obviously put towards wooing M. "Bond, I do not know what to say?"

"Sorry would be appropriate to start."

"Sorry?"

"Sorry that you always assume the worst of me. I will spend the night in her room...fully clothed just as you were. You can go sleep where ever you were before."

Tanner looks hesitant. "Fine Bond. If I hear even a raise in her voice I will be bursting in to get you away from her."

"I understand. You care for her don't you Tanner?"

"Yes I do."

"Tell me about what was going on while we were on comms during the mission last night?"

"I was massaging her leg as we sat on the sofa. We were discussing your crush on her and my relationship with Eve."

James looks at Tanner suspiciously. "What are you feelings for M exactly? I know you and Eve are good and I think the match is a good one but I know you care for M too."

"I do Bond and I'm not going to lie and say I would not like to sleep with her."

"Well you just accomplished that and before I got the chance."

Tanner frowns at his joke in poor taste. "As a friend I definitely love her. She is an amazing woman and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"As long as you and Eve are good, I will not flirt with her any longer at the office. However, you need to promise me that you will keep it friends only with M."

"Alright. I will agree to that, and you have to agree to going slow with M. She does not need a fuck up against a wall right now. She needs to heal and trust someone again. M has given you the benefit of the doubt on the job many times but I doubt she will do the same with her heart. I for one think you are genuine and so do Eve and Q therefore we will support you as long as you do not push her too far."

"You may need to define too far."

"Bond. Just take it slow."

"I promise just to slip into bed with her just to sleep like you were."

"Fine. I just hope she doesn't suffer too great a shock and kick us both out tomorrow when she wakes."

The two of them walk back up the stairs and Tanner goes to his room and Bond slips into M's"

"Could the two of you argue any louder?"

"M?"

"Who else would be in my bedroom Bond?"

"Well I did find Tanner in here earlier all snuggled up with you."

"He must have fallen asleep. Turn on the light."

Bond turns on the bedside lamp as he unbuttons his shirt. He is suddenly very tired after the last 48 hours of intense fighting.

"My god James! Look at the state of you." M manages to sit up in her bed. "I was going to yell at you for disobeying a direct order but now I have to order you to medical. I will have Tanner drive you over."

"M, I'm fine and no one is leaving you alone with only one leg to stand on." Bond smirks at her.

"Come on then. To the bathroom." M grabs her crutches off the bottom of the bed and ushers Bond into her bath.

"The towels are there. Have a bath or shower and I will tend to your wounds." M turns her back to him as she goes to the cupboard to collect the first aid kit.

Bond watches her through the mirror as he strips his clothing off and opens the clear glass door to the walk in shower.

"There is room for two M if you would like to join me?"

"I am not able to stand in there considering my foot."

"Well, well...I am pleasantly surprised you would even consider it M and who says I would let your feet touch the ground M?" Bond flirts.

M's face begins to flush red at her misstep and the image in her mind of having her legs wrapped securely around his waist or any other part of his body.

M has had the opportunity in the past to get a look at Bond is swim trunks, but she caught his ass walking into the shower naked through the mirror and my, my...

M sets up the alcohol, bandages and things as she hears the shower end. The steam leaves the shower as Bond moves to stand behind her she can feel the heat coming off him.

"Please have the decency to wrap yourself in a towel before I turn around Bond."

M hears him take a step towards the towels and does as she requests. "M you're no fun."

M scoffs as she moves to sit on the edge of the large stand alone tub in the centre of the bathroom.

James moves to stand in front of her as she begins tending to the cuts across his chest and shoulders.

M cleans and dresses the worst of the wounds and just cleans the minor scrapes on his arms and torso.

"What did you run into?"

"Many angry men and a few disgruntled women."

"I see."

Bond stops her hands as he can see she is upset by his last statement.

"No I don't think you do. I used a woman to enter the compound yes, but I never took her to bed because I called to speak with base and heard you were injured."

"So, why did you divert from your tried and true plan?"

"You were injured."

"Yes? So what has that to do with the mission?"

"M...I was not lying when I told you how much you mean to me."

"I am sure that you think that is true but my point is that the mission was paramount. The mission is always paramount 007 and you know that."

Bond releases her hands and sighs. He takes his finger under her chin and lifts it so that he can look into her eyes.

M's pupils are large and she holds her breath instinctively as he turns her to face him.

"I completed the mission because I knew you would kill me if I didn't. I needed to see you. Not just want...I needed to see for myself that you were unharmed. Not to mention the close proximity of Tanner to your legs and body had my blood boiling."

"Tanner...he and I have an understanding."

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"Our relationship has evolved into a good solid friendship."

"I can see that, but there are friendships between men and women that become more all the time M. It is called having friends with benefits."

"Bond you actually think I would sleep with my chief of staff? That would be more unprofessional than sleeping with an agent. Anyway none of this is relevant."

"Oh, I think it is."

"And I don't! Let me clean the rest of this and you can take the other spare room."

Bond frowns. "M?"

"What? You didn't think you were going to snuggle in with me did you?"

"Well...I...had hoped."

"Bond don't be absurd. You talk a good talk but it is going to take a lot more than that to make me consider you anything more, than the agent who costs me the most money."

Bond captures her mouth in a surprise kiss. He doesn't push her but lets a slow and gentle kiss roll over her in hopes that she will better understand his feelings for her.

M does not pull away or hit him which is a good sign. Bond's really showing a great deal of restraint considering he is standing between her legs and her fingers are gently touching his chest.

Bond wants to lean closer but then M will feel just how much she affects him and it could scare her.

M cannot believe James is kissing her. His lips are incredibly soft and hot...from the shower. He is restraining himself and places his hands on either side of her on the edge of her tub where she is sitting. Bond's now trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. M's still groggy from the medication and being awoken at 1 am.

This is what M tells herself, as she continues to enjoy the hot kisses trailing down her neck. M instinctively tilts her head to one side to allow him better access to her neck.

The sound of her own moan makes her open her eyes suddenly and lean away from James in shock.

"Is that all I am to you M? The agent that costs the most." James says softly in a husky voice at her ear, his eyes filled with desire as he pulls back from her.

M swallows hard as she looks at him. Damn it! She doesn't have a good enough excuse to cover her behaviour. Even pain medication cannot excuse this behaviour considering she took it over 6 hours ago after dinner.

"I...I...think you should go to bed."

Bond has not moved away from her and still looks at her intently waiting for an answer to his question.

"Who's bed?" Bond asks just above a whisper.

"The spare one across the hall 007."

James can tell that M is retreating from the intensity of the moment. It angers him that she is pulling away from him physically and emotionally.

"You cannot hide behind your injury forever M. You gave a bit of yourself to me there. More than I have had the pleasure before."

"Oh I am sure you have had that pleasure before 007. I have even heard it over your comm many times in fact."

"Never like that. I have never managed that much of a connection without touching someone with my hands and, or other parts of my body if you know what I mean."

"Bond. Come now. Let me up and you can make your way to bed."

"Is this how it will always be M?"

"What?"

"I will steal a few moments pleasure from you. Kiss you like that and then you will try to deny the connexion and send me away. Is this the living hell that you are going to force me through your stubbornness to endure?"

"Don't! Just don't."

"Why M? Hitting a little close to the truth!"

"What in hell do you seriously expect from me? I am an old injured woman and I hardly believe you have anything more than a temporary attraction to me."

Bond grabs her hand and forces it up against his pounding heart. "I suppose that is nothing? I have been rock hard since stripping down for the shower just because you are in the same room as I. Feel how fast my heart beats just from a gentle kiss!"

"So what do you want a bloody prize?"

"No I just want you to admit you have feelings for me."

"Bond...I need to go to bed."

"Are you going to give in eventually or am I in for naught but extreme frustration?"

"What the bloody hell does that mean? What you expect from me?" M brows narrow in anger. "Should I let you undress me here against my tub and let you have your way with me just because you are God's bloody gift to women?"

"M…"

"I suppose the less than ten minutes of seduction you put into me with that kiss, is about the average for you. I should be panting your name by now...if you let me up for air that is."

"M. That is not what I meant. You are just deflecting..."

"It certainly sounds like it is all about you and your time and how long you will have to wait to get me naked and aroused enough to relieve your appetites."

"Would you let me finish…"

"I will tell you this Bond, as it stands now it will be a cold day in hell, so don't waste your time and get some willing slut who just wants a handsome man in her bed! One who doesn't care what you think, or do just as long as the chest is muscled and the arms are big."

"Most do and they bloody well enjoy the experience!"

"It is a good thing MI6 trains you so well for seduction, because I learned from instructors long ago, that the complaints on the handsome ones were higher because they are terrible lovers and need a lot more work."

"I've never had complaints!"

"Did any of them live long enough to complain?"

Bond moves back from her as if a viper bit him. He is very pissed off, he needs to leave now...before something worse can be said or happen. He drops the towel and gathers his clothes. He cannot stop himself from lashing out at her...after she metaphorically ripped his heart out.

"I am glad to know where I stand in your thoughts M. And here I managed in one day what anyone else would take a week to do, because I needed to get back to you. I could have screwed a few women there, but I wanted to see you more. I laid my fucking heart at your feet! Goodnight Ma'am!"

Bond dresses like her husband is about to come home to catch him in flagrante delicto with his wife.

To bad the bastard's dead, maybe that would have got more of a rise out of her. It works that way with other women. Perhaps M died with the old man because she certainly feels dead to Bond now.

Bond storms out of the bath and down the stairs out the door. He grabs a taxi for his place and texts Tanner.

 _I'm out! The bitch is all yours._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Excuses

Tanner heard the yelling as he was standing just inside the door to the spare room, when James stormed out of M's room and down the stairs out of the house.

Once Bill was sure Bond was gone he headed over to knock on M's door. As he waited for her to answer he received a text message.

 _I'm out! The bitch is all yours._

Christ...what the hell happened? M opens the door and Tanner can see by her red eyes that she has been crying.

"M...what happened? Are you alright?"

M just moves away from the door and hobbles back to her bed.

Tanner begins to get angry. What the hell did he do to her! And after he warned him not to push her. He is angry and a little frightened to know the answer to this next question.

"Bond didn't hurt you did he?"

"That depends on your definition of hurt. In this case, no he did not harm me physically. I think I inflicted much more damage on him and his bloody massive ego, than he emotionally hurt me. Damn it Bill! I am too bloody old for all of this drama!"

They both sit on the edge of her bed. "Tell me M."

M looks at him and sighs. "He kissed me."

"What!"

M looks at him confused. "You were the one who told me of his interest, why does that surprise you so?"

"Because, I told Bond to give you space and take it very slow, that's why."

"Bill you and I both know how well James Bond listens to orders."

"Yes." Bill sighs, "in one ear and out the other. In his defence he does manage to get the job done."

"Yes, but Bill...this time the job was me."

Tanner clears his throat uncomfortably after her remark. "Yes...of course...sorry M. I should have sent him home but he was adamant that he should look after you. I suppose I should have guessed he meant...in that way."

"I don't think that was the main reason for it Bill. Put your mind at ease. You didn't give me up like a lamb to slaughter and he would never push it...well far enough that I would have had to scream for your help."

Tanner palms his face and grimaces. "But M...if he had? I could hardly have provided the protection you needed against him. I'm kicking myself. I will double your guards and he will not break in again. I will contact Q branch in the morning and have this place completely rewired against Bond."

"Fine. For once I agree with your overly paranoid ways Tanner. I don't want him to end up here drunk and…"

"I know M. Now I am worried about leaving you alone tomorrow night."

"No. You and I need to start work fresh Monday morning. Damn!"

"What?"

"Bond has to debrief at 11:00 remember."

"Shit! Do you want me to change it?"

"No we had better just get it over with and send him away as soon as possible."

"He will not be happy about that."

"I know Bill and he bloody well knows that I will do it too. He accused me of as much while we were in the bath."

Tanner's eyes go wide.

"Not like that Tanner! I was helping clean his wounds after his shower."

Tanner's eyes have still not turned back to normal envisioning M playing Florence Nightingale to Bond.

"What happened to have him run out? Did you threaten to send him to Siberia for six months again?"

"No, but he concluded during our fight that, exactly this might happen."

"Are you avoiding the details on purpose M?"

"Yes, I suppose I might be."

"And why is that?"

"Because I was horrible to him...and at the time...I caved..." M pauses and takes a breath feeling guilty for the way she treated James but then the guilt turns. "Well I had the bloody right to be angry! How dare he kiss me in my bath and try to charm his way into my bed! Who the bloody hell does he think I am!?"

Tanner pulls back from her sudden flash tirade. "What exactly did he say M?"

"He wanted to get me into bed. Bond's put out, and very pissy about the amount of time he believes it will take him to get me there. Apparently, I am shattering his record for time taken to seduce a mark and he can't understand why!"

"WHAT! That rat bastard! M...I will deal with him for the debrief on Monday. I think there is an appointment with someone at Whitehall that I can move to the same time. I will have Eve take you, to help. Let me deal with Bond."

"Fine. Now let's get some sleep Tanner."

"Is your foot giving you any pain?"

"A bit."

"I will refill your water and you take another tablet and sleep in late this morning."

"Sounds good, if my internal clock will allow it."

Tanner smiles and goes to the bath. He picks up all the used first aid supplies and tosses them away and put the kit back together and picks up what can only be Bond's towel on the floor.

That bloody idiot blew it! Why can he never listen to the voice of reason? M should have nothing to do with him after this and as far as he is concerned, never see him face to face again.

Tanner can, and will arrange M's schedule with the help of Eve. James Bond need never be in her direct presence in the foreseeable future.

Tanner brings the fresh water and pill to M who is now resting up against her pillows.

"Thank you Bill. You are a gift."

"No problem M. I will see you later in the morning and I will make us breakfast."

M pats his hand where it rests on her arm. Bill leans in and kisses her on the cheek.

"Goodnight M."

"Goodnight Bill."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond sits in the cab fuming in anger at M. Fuck her! He can have any woman he wants!

"Pull over here. I need a drink."

Bond pays the cabbie and enters the pub. There is some sort of party going on. This explains why they are open this late. Bond moves towards the bar and orders a martini. The bartender says beer only.

Bond pays for the beer and turns to survey the room. There are people of all ages, in various stages of drunkenness.

M doesn't want him...the bitch!

Bond will find someone who does. It won't be hard. M can stay frigid and alone. He no longer cares.

Tanner will sleep with her, and she would bloody well let him!

Why?

James could care less. There is a blond woman watching him. This will not be hard.

M is too hard and cold to even understand the levels of passion he could bring her too.

"Hi handsome."

"Hello."

"You here alone?"

"Yes."

"You have anyone?"

"What?"

"Are you married, living with a girl...otherwise occupied?"

"No." His mind flashes to the way she looked in her bathroom as she tended his painful cuts.

"Do you want to come home with me?"

Bond desperately wants to say yes but he cannot stop hearing M in his head.

 _What the bloody hell does that mean? What do you expect from me? Should I let you undress me here, against my tub and let you have your way with me just because you are God's bloody gift to women!_

"Bitch." Slips out of Bond's mouth as if he were speaking to his...nothing now. M is his boss and that is all she wants to be apparently.

The woman frowns at him. "Whatever, you arrogant ass!" She turns and walks away.

Bond meant M...damn it! He cannot get her out of his head. He downs his pint and gets another.

The blonde woman has now alerted all her female friends about Bond's verbal attack. That group of women will not be available to him.

There is an attractive woman in her forties eyeing him and James smiles at her. He wait for her to come to him. Suddenly there is a sour taste in his mouth and it is not from the beer.

FUCK!

He doesn't care...doesn't care...no...M's **dead** to him now.

A cold pit forms in his stomach, as the reality of the thought of M dead, hits him. His hand begins to shake and he ignores the woman coming towards him and heads for the door.

The fresh air does nothing to help. M lying cold and dead floods his senses. Why the death fantasy...because death follows him.

Skyfall. M could have died there in his arms. It was so cold and she was so very pale as the helicopters came. Even the thought of her death fills him with dread and panic. Bond was no stranger to fear and death, he is usually the cause.

At Skyfall James Andrew Bond relearned true fear. The pit in his stomach seems to be giving him acid reflux. James has not had anything to eat in an age. What they serve on the plane cannot be considered food and drink is all he had.

Having M piss him off horribly, isn't helping his stomach any. M wanted him...he could bloody feel it in her kiss! Then she became all prim and proper, pretending her heart wasn't pounding loudly in her ears as his was.

Bond knows when a woman melts for him...it is not like it hasn't happened many times before.

It is all appearances to M. James Bond is a Scottish landowner with money and a face that makes women weak in the knees for him!

M is a cold hearted bitch! Bond can scarcely believe she was even married, let alone almost 40 years. What must Nigel Mansfield have been like to put up with that, for all that time?

Bond continues walking towards home. Eventually he will flag down a cab. The burn of the alcohol is diminishing in his stomach and head. Why the hell would anyone marry her?

The image of her fighting mad and the fantasy of that switching suddenly to passion fills his mind. "Oh God." James murmurs as he continues down the street.

Those eyes, flashing blue in anger and holding his in passion. Bond flags down a cab.

Staring out the window thinking of her pale white skin on his dark grey sheets. Those eyes looking up at him, M with a sexy smirk on her face. That smirk that he has only seen on the rarest of occasions, but managed to drive him to distraction for the witnessing of it.

Christ, he had better get home soon so he can relieve himself of this...pent up aggression. It won't be the same, but a far sight better than grunting over a woman who is not M. If he had picked one up...he could never face her again.

James would have proven M right. He would have done just what she expects of him. Ended up in the bed of someone who means nothing, just for the sake of a quick angry fuck.

James needs to prove he is more evolved than that, and demonstrate it to M. Tanner, nor M will believe it but James will know the truth.

M will never understand what she means to him. She will not allow herself to believe it, and there is no way she will cave while they work together.

James wasn't lying when he told M that he laid his heart at her small feet. M stomped on his heart like no one has ever done before...not even Vesper.

Bond's her best and he will prove that again and again until he wears down and dies at her feet, if that's what it takes. If he could only separate M from London and everything at work.

On the way to Skyfall they bonded in a way that he never expected they would when he first met M. There was acceptance and trust between them and they worked as a team.

Silva had them too panicked to make much romantic use of their alone time in that manner. Not to mention, Kincade busting in and looking at her like he was starving and she was dinner. The old man had the audacity to ask him if M was spoken for.

Bond told him to back off with his eyes as much as his words. The panic Bond felt when he saw that M was wounded, grazed by the mercenaries bullet. Kincade knew exactly why he told him to back the hell up! The old man could tell how much he loved her why can't M?

Tanner is going to come between them. He is her lapdog and guard all rolled into one. He thought that they had become friends but M is his main concern. Bond cannot truly fault the man for that.

Eve may believe him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Tanner and M have a lovely breakfast and avoid the topic of James Bond all together. Tanner is hiding something from M and she knows him well enough to see that in his posture.

After all they have been through, and all the work Bill has done to care for her, M will not pester him for the information. M hopes Bill will volunteer it when he is ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanner woke first and spoke at length with Eve about the drama from the middle of the night. Eve was shocked and horrified by 007's behaviour. She also cautioned Bill in his anger at Bond.

 _Bill I don't like to disagree with M, but you do have only her side of the conversation. I know it does not sound good but we know that M can push hard._

"True but the main argument seems to be about Bond not being allowed to sleep in her bed."

 _Granted, but was it truly that blatant? I cannot imagine Bond telling her he loves her and she had better sleep with him soon._

"Well you seem to have a great deal of experience saying no to Bond so why don't you tell me how he takes rejection?"

 _Tanner...that is not what I am talking about and you know it! We will not truly know, until we get them in the same room together._

"No...James will not be allowed to get near her!"

 _Tanner...you seem to be taking the role of M's protector very seriously._

"What the hell do you expect! I'm pissed he did that to her in her own home as she was just trying to patch him up. It is the same as him unbuttoning your blouse while you were shaving him for some bloody reason!"

 _I think I've had about enough of this conversation. Goodbye Tanner!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two of them spend the rest of the morning doing a puzzle and playing games. Tanner makes them a light meal.

All his help, and M still doesn't give him any leniency on the games. He owes M twenty quid by the time they need to leave.

Tanner drives her into work to see the doctor in the afternoon. There is no risk of running into James on a Sunday at work.

James Bond is likely still in the arms of whatever woman he picked up in the early hours of the morning after fleeing M's house.

No matter what Bond's protestations are, there is no chance that M will ever believe she is anything more than a flirtatious challenge. Bond's claims of love are absurd, M refuses to believe them and she has had enough of the arrogant agent. As if she stomped on his heart! She bloody well weens the heart out of double-oh agents within the first year, if they survive.

The doctor has M rotate her foot as much as the pain will allow. She recommends that M stay on the crutches for another week but to try to add some weight gently after that.

Tanner escorts M home and makes sure she has everything she needs before he heads home for the night. M promises to call if anything should happen. The technicians from Q branch did all the security while M and Tanner were in the office at the doctors.

M runs through the emergency button procedure with Tanner before he leaves. M gives Tanner his own access code to her flat should anything happen to her.

The flat seems so quiet now. It has been eerily quiet since Nigel died. That is that. The life of a widow. At least she still has work to keep her mind active. Even if Mallory is waiting in the wings to take her place.

What will happen after, is something M tries not to dwell on. There will be time with her children and grandchildren if she can rebuild some bridges.

M puts herself to bed somewhat missing Tanner's presence. He truly is a sweet man and a good friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanner takes a sip of his beer as he looks at his mobile. Eve must be still furious at him from this morning. No messages or texts. Tanner is still worried about M. At least Q branch says there will be no breaking in any more.

Tanner has always questioned why M never had it changed after the first time it happened all those years ago. For christ sake...he could have hurt her.

Tanner deliberates on sending flowers to Eve at the office, as a way of apology but that would indicate that he was wrong. Tanner does not feel at all wrong about supporting M over Bond.

Eve has always enjoyed Bond's flirtations more than Tanner would like. Bill will sleep on it and see how everything works out tomorrow at work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Bond wakes with a killer hangover. No one will believe that he has enough depth of feeling, to love M like he does. He showers and gets dressed pondering his career and the possibility of transfer.

Over time he has build relationships with Tanner, Eve and Q but that is all in jeopardy now. Tanner will hate him for this...he has no doubts about that. The man is a little in love with M himself, damn him.

Eve may believe him. She knows that he stops his seduction the moment there is no interest.

M kissed him back! There was interest and the bitch just denies it.

Thinking of Eve, Bond looks at his mobile. Speak of the devil. Eve has sent him several texts.

 _Bond...what the hell. Tanner says you basically attacked M. What is going on?_

 _Bond...call or text. M is very upset and Tanner is furious._

 _Bond...Tanner and I had a terrible row because I had the audacity to give you the benefit of the doubt._

 _James...please tell me you didn't ask her how long it was going to take you to get her into bed?_

 _Dear god...if you did...what were you bloody thinking. TEXT ME!_

Bond types back...That is taken out of context and she pushed me away after letting me kiss her.

 _Bond a kiss is sometimes just a kiss. It doesn't automatically mean screw me now!_

I know that Eve. Never mind. I will see you tomorrow. I am home and planning on drinking the day away and then bed.

 _Alone?_

Yes, alone. Unless you plan and working out your anger and aggression towards Tanner on me. If so meet me at my flat.

 _Bond this is why she can't believe you!_

I know.

 _Do you love her?_

Yes.

 _Really._

More than my life.

 _Oh James...I'm so sorry._

I blew my chance. I know that. It may take years but I will prove myself to her.

 _James...I will help you if I can._

Thank you Eve.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confusion

M's driver picks her up at 8 Monday morning. The trip is uneventful as M looks over messages on her laptop. She sees that Tanner moved her calendar around to avoid her having to deal with James today.

What is M going to do about that? She sighs, analyzing her feelings about the entire situation. Logically the following is true: James Bond is over 20 years younger than she is.

Con: He is only slightly older than her daughter Judi.

Con: James is M's employee, an agent, she sends out into the world to do terrible things to terrible people.

Pro & Con: James Bond is the most incredibly handsome man she has ever met.

Pro: And to be honest, if M could allow herself to get away with it and without the resounding personal guilt...she would in a second. In another world and without all these overwhelming improprieties, M would have him. She would push him down onto her bed, or the sofa in her office...wait...no...stop it!

Good lord! She will never admit that out loud to the smug smarmy bastard. Tanner knows she feels something for Bond but would never dream that M has been fantasizing about the man for years, hence her overwhelming feelings of guilt.

M feels it betrays Nigel's memory. His death, it's still very fresh. The heart attack took him suddenly from her with no forewarning. It was not like he had been lingering in illness for an age. In fact, they had made love the night before he died.

This is the memory Olivia will treasure until she joins him in death. It has effectively curbed any desire to have sex with anyone else. The closest she came was last night. She has effectively kept all other suitors away through sheer avoidance.

Thankfully, a busy job prevents M from having anytime to cultivate any new relationships. Any old relationships with men she has known for years seem to feel contrived, and they usually are.

There are two with connexions with M's late husband that have shown interest and it makes her uneasy. When she thinks on all the social occasions that they all shared over the years, and that they were looking at her and thinking of her in that way. It gives her shivers of revulsion up and down her spine.

Marshall Mansfield is the worst by far. He attempts to use the family card to get her to go out with him. M knows he wants much more than she is willing to give.

The other is Arthur…codename and ironically another old friend of Nigel's. Arthur heads up an organization that M remains suspicious of but stays away from. As long as their purpose coincides with MI6, M turns a blind eye to the Kingsman.

M's romantic musings are ended by their timely arrival at the now fully restored base. Tanner is at the entrance and moves to the car to assist her.

"Tanner. How are you today?"

"Fine M and you?"

"Still breathing Mr. Tanner but now my arms hurt more than my bloody foot because of the crutches."

Tanner smiles at her and takes his arm and puts it around her waist and take both of her crutches and hands them to a secretary that is wandering by. Tanner scoops M up into his arms and begins carrying her through MI6.

"See, I can solve that problem also ma'am. Susan could you please deliver those crutches to Q branch. They are working on improving them for M."

"Yes, Sir and Ma'am, it is good to see you feeling better."

"Thank you Susan."

Tanner pushes the elevator button and scans his security badge.

"As for you Mr. Tanner, I think you are beginning to oddly enjoy carrying me through MI6."

Tanner smiles at her. "I am M. It is my fault you are in this condition so I had better make it up to you."

"You have done more than enough Bill. Let me down to rest your arms."

"M you hardly weigh anything. I can manage."

"At least set me down in the elevator then."

The doors slide open and Tanner maneuvers her in and sets her down continually holding her around the waist. M now feels comfortable with Tanner enough to allow him such familiarity as she leans against him.

Once they reach the top of the refurbished and improved offices Tanner scoops her up again and walks through the outer offices to her private one. There are many eyes on them as they make their way through MI6.

Moneypenny can see them approach through the glass walls and she stands, moving to the door to open it for them.

Eve notices the smug smile on Tanner's face and frowns. Bill is getting very comfortable with M in his arms. "Goodmorning M. I will get you a tea. I have left a muffin on your desk incase you are hungry."

"Thank you Eve. What time is the car scheduled for?"

"10:30 ma'am. Mr. Tanner I called agent Bond and he will be in the office by 11:00. I assume that you requested it that way so that M and 007 will not meet face to face?"

Eve says it innocently enough but Tanner scowls, and M now understands why he was so put out yesterday. M hates to seem this petty. To avoiding 007 because of their argument but she refuses to act fearful of confrontation.

"Miss Moneypenny, I do not yet wish to see agent Bond after such a display of inappropriate behaviour."

"With all due respect M, how can professing love for a person ever be inappropriate?"

M flashes a glare out of the corner of her eye as Tanner moves her away from Eve and into the office. He places M at her desk and makes sure she is fine. "I'm so sorry M."

"You and she are fighting?"

"Yes."

"Because of me."

"No...because of Bond."

Having heard what they said through the open door, Eve comes in with a thermos of tea and M's favourite cup. "Not just 007, I think it is you too Tanner."

"Eve, time and place!" Tanner exclaims.

"What? She knows! M you know of our relationship, and I have James' confidence also. He claims you just misunderstood what he was saying to you."

"While I am sure you share a great deal with 007, some that you should not Ms. Moneypenny, I do not wish this topic of conversation to grace the halls of MI6. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am. I will leave and collect you, before we run off to Whitehall."

Eve leaves before M can chastise her further for insinuating that she is running away again.

"Bill you never told me you two were fighting because of me."

"M...I don't think…"

"Friendship is a two way street Mr. Tanner and I have inadvertently affected your relationship. Why and how?"

"I am sorry I broke your confidence M but I was very angry with Bond."

"Be that as it may, it looks bad that you have to defend me at all, and Eve may just be missing your attentions."

Tanner blushes. "M, Eve does not realize... unless Bond told her that too!"

"Realize what?"

"Well...you know M. What we spoke of the other night."

"We spoke on a number of topics...oh...you mean how you...think I'm...oh...well that is all ridiculous."

Tanner frowns, "perhaps you think it is M, but I don't, and nor does Bond or Eve. I told you that if we were both free..."

"You can't possibly expect Eve to believe I could come between the two of you in that way?"

"You don't believe me. You don't believe James either? My god maybe I was wrong! Maybe Bond was not out of his mind."

Tanner walks quickly into M's private bathroom and returns with the mirror that hung on the wall. He brings it to her desk and holds if facing her resting the bottom on the desk.

"What is this for?"

"Look at the refection M. Where you see age and lines, we see experience and wisdom. A confidence and intelligence, ready for action. An overwhelming sense of duty and fight. You are much more to us than you see in this reflection.

M looks at her reflection. She has never been a vain person but never considered herself conventionally beautiful. Too bloody short.

Nigel always told her she was and she believed him, trusted him. Why on earth would he lie after being together for years. There was no hidden agenda with Nigel. Olivia gave him everything she could, herself, marriage, children she only hid the details of the job and he was smart enough not to ask.

M blushes and avoids looking at her reflection but down at her desk instead. "Hidden agendas Mr. Tanner. I am very suspicious after all these years in this business."

"Are you serious? You think I would tell you I...admire you...for extra pay, or are you expecting another Craig Mitchell?"

M's eyes flash up to meet his. "No, but it is not expected...none of this is. Seriously Tanner! Why on earth would a woman in her sixties expect men of your age to be interested? Unless, it's a fetish, or for money, power and the trappings that come with it."

"Again M, I refer you to exhibit A. This mirror tells the tale, and just because you refute it, does not make that image go away for me or for James Bond. Your appearance is only the tip of the iceberg with you M. There is not a woman in this world, other than my mother, that I trust like I do you."

"There's that mother comparison, I continue to be worried about."

Tanner makes an exasperated face. "M, you are not a mother figure for us. I can assure you, that I never pictured you as anything but a beautiful, important person in my life. I already have a mother and do not need another."

"Yes, but what of Bond?"

Tanner ponders her question. "Bond will have to answer that question, not I. I bet he already told you something of the sort and I cannot imagine Bond wanting you in place of a mother. A lover yes, but not mother."

"I think we need to get to work and you need to replace my mirror."

Damn stubborn woman...Tanner needs to speak with James now and say sorry to Eve.

"Mr. Tanner bring me the documents on the cases we are looking at this week."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, Tanner manages to call the florist for Eve and M. He will repair the rift between Bond and M, along with his own issues with Eve.

Eve is now very suspicious of the time Tanner spent with M and her jealousy is a bit of a shock to him. Tanner is thrilled that she feels this way and he wants to show her just how much he cares and adores her.

"Yes I would like to order two bouquets of flowers...yes a dozen white roses and a dozen red. I need them delivered...yes. Hold on please." Tanner's mobile rings and he answers. "Yes M. Just a moment, I will gather the files and be there soon."

The desk phone beeps and Tanner hits the button.

 _On the card sir?_

"Yes, all my love. Bill for the red roses and all my love, James for the white."

The mobile rings again. "Yes M...I will yes."

 _So the card reads all my love from Bill for the roses...and they go to?_

"Yes... _M_...hold please. M, I have the file here somewhere."

 _Fine sir we will have the two dozen roses sent this afternoon to the address give and delivered to M._

Tanner is distracted by the two calls and finding the files M wants on his desk. "Yes, yes that is fine bill it to the card I gave you. Thank you."

Tanner has arranged for M to get roses from James and Eve will get the lovely white roses from him. Both women will be happy, he hopes.

"James...I need to see you in my office."

 _I will be right there._

A few minutes later James walk into Tanner's office. "You wanted to see me Judas?"

"Bond...I want to apologize."

"For what part, the part where you have a girlfriend, yet had your hands all over the woman I love? Or is it that you are blocking me from getting near her to explain myself?"

"For one, I am sorry for that. I may have been mistaken but M was angry and confused and I assumed you crossed a line that I now think you may not have. I will not apologize for finding her an extremely attractive woman."

"She is that and I did not cross a line other than being so undone by her that I stuffed my foot in my bloody mouth and likely ruined any chance to woo her."

"M does not understand why we are drawn to her. I just had this discussion with her. M is searching for ulterior motives. I told her there were none and that she is gorgeous."

"This is true but I could do without the competition mate. What of Eve? If you and her are done I will ask her out myself if you continue to court M."

"Bond I am not courting M. I like her and if I ever thought that there could be more between us than friendship, I would pursue her with more alacrity. M is in a difficult place right now. There are others interested Bond and asking her out all the while the spymaster in M is searching for ulterior motives and mourning the loss of Nigel."

"Who? I know she is missing Nigel soon but who are theses other suitors?"

"From the calls Eve has intercepted it is a man named Arthur and her brother-in-law Marshall Mansfield."

Bond grimaces and his hands involuntarily make fists at his thighs. It does not take an expert in body language for Tanner to understand just the frustration Bond feels. Tanner feels the same when Bond threatened to call on Eve.

Tanner hopes the roses will smooth everything over later.

"How do you suggest I move forward. If I give her time someone else will move in and swoop her off her feet."

"I don't know what to say Bond. Just let her call you. I will try to convince her that it is all worth the risk."

"Thanks Tanner. I will see you up in M's office in a couple of hours."

"Yes and drop off your equipment to Q branch first."

"I will."

Bond leaves and Tanner takes the paperwork up to M. Eve is still cold towards him.

"M gave me this and wants me to spend it with you."

Tanner looks at the coupon for a hotel in Devon. "M did mention it to me. A reward. I have been trying to convince her that she needs a break. After her fall, I can't believe she insists on coming to work."

"So you want to take M?" Eve says with a concerned smirk.

Tanner frowns. The buzzer rings and M can be heard. _Tanner stop flirting and bring me that file please._

Tanner shrugs at Eve and enters the office. Eve plops down in her chair concerned. Is M trying to push Tanner back to her...it seems like Bill is even more concerned and enamoured of M. This last weekend he has become her knight in shining armour.

Tanner and Eve's relationship is only a few months old and he told her at the beginning that he felt she was slumming with him until something better came along.

Eve had to admit at first the proper hyper vigilant chief of staff was a pleasant diversion but she has grown to really feel something for him.

They were friends with benefits at first but things were evolving. Eve knew how strongly Tanner feels for their boss, but she never expected it to be sexual. Not that Eve didn't respect and consider M attractive, because she is.

In fact they all have a new appreciation for M since the Silva incident and their affection for M has been growing since her near death at Skyfall.

Bond and Tanner treat her like a queen and that is fine on the surface, but now it is making Eve doubt what her relationship status with Tanner is.

Tanner emerges from the office with M in his arms again. "Q is meeting us in the lobby with M's new crutches."

"Oh, I see. I will take your coat and bag ma'am."

"Thank you Eve. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

They make their way down to the lobby. When the elevator opens Eve leaves and holds the door for her boyfriend to manouver M out. Eve catches sight of Bond heading towards them.

As Tanner gets M out of the elevator Eve catches sight of Bond's face. To call it a grimace would be the most apt description. M is turned in the opposite direction but Tanner sees him and tenses for a confrontation.

Q comes towards them with new improved crutches. Tanner puts M down still holding her against him. M smiles at Q as she takes her crutches and tries them out.

"Thank you Q. These do feel better." M moves around and turns suddenly smacks right into the hard chest of 007.

"I'm sorry...Bond what are you doing down here?"

M looks flustered all of a sudden as Bond holds her shoulders after she crashed into him. "I came to see you before you left M. I realize you want Tanner to do the debrief but I wanted to add, that there were extenuating personal reasons why I completed the mission so quickly."

"Yes...well, you did mention that earlier. I am sure it will be fine as long as you wrote it up and returned your equipment to Q branch."

"Oh amazingly enough M, 007 did return his equipment just 30 minutes ago. I can say that it was a shock and most of the items still work." Q adds.

"Eve and I will leave you and Tanner to go over the details."

"M would it be alright to call on you later today?" Bond says with a forced levity that does not quite meet his eyes.

"I will be very busy after taking part of Friday off due to injury."

"M. I am sure you could spare me a few fleeting moments of your time." Bond attempts to act casually when he is angered by her stubborn refusal to see him."

"Be there at 5. I will see you before leaving for the day." Tanner and Eve have been standing aside to allow them a moment but are shocked that M agreed to meet him at all.

Bond breaks into a genuine grin and bows dramatically and leaves for the elevator. "Tanner are you coming?"

"Yes...yes. Goodbye M, Eve." Tanner joins Bond as the ladies leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M and Eve are being driven back to MI6, after meetings that stretched on all afternoon. It is already after five. Eve just texted Bond on M's behalf to cancel their meeting.

"Eve what is going on between you and Tanner?"

"M, I could almost ask you the same thing."

"What?"

"Well Bill has always had a soft spot for you M, and ever since Skyfall he is even more protective of you. We all are, and yes that includes Bond and even Q."

M turns and looks out the window as the car moves through London. "I know." M says very quietly.

"M, pardon me for saying this but you can move on after your husband."

"Do you think I don't know all this!"

"No...I realize it but you have to realize that we are all on the same page M. Bond has been waiting for you for a very long time to be honest, and you know that. He told you that, didn't he?"

M cannot meet her eyes so she finds them in the reflection of the car window. "I know that now. It is still wrong."

"Why?"

M whirls on Eve with her eyes glaring in anger and frustration. "Because it is! I am his boss and that is all I will ever be!"

Eve jumps back from her in the car, slightly nervous. "Why?" Eve says quietly, maintaining eye contact with M.

M turns away again. "It is all I can give to him." It comes out of her like it was ripped from the depths of her and leaves nothing but sadness in it's wake.

Eve understands now. M will not allow herself anymore.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bond sits in M's office waiting for her return. Tanner is elsewhere in the building, and Bond sits in silence, contemplating killing the man. How could a man he thinks is a friend suddenly turn against him?

Christ, Tanner was giving him pointers on wooing M and now, now Bond has no idea what is going on with Tanner.

The man is lucky enough to have something going on with Eve, one would think that is enough. Tanner has always been close to M, at work and likely as a sounding board. It is natural for them to have feelings for each other, but something is changing between them and Bond doesn't like it.

There are two beautiful bouquets of roses on the desk, awaiting the object of their shared affection, no...apparently their all encompassing desire.

Bond holds the cards in his hands as he sighs. So much for friendship. James replaces the cards from Tanner under the respective flowers.

Bond has always had difficulty keeping friends. A woman inevitably comes between them. Once he slept with a school mates, sister and then his mum. That ended that friendship, and there were others since.

M can't believe he could care for a woman of her age. Hell! He's slept with older women since he was bloody well 16 years old.

Red and white roses...the like of which in the past, have started wars in this county. In the end the winner took the prize, Elizabeth of York and the crown.

The white rose represents purity, innocence, spirituality, a symbol for true love. The red rose, love and passion, people who you have great respect for, and those who have shown great courage. All of these things apply to M.

However, when given to M from one very generous Mr. Bill Tanner, neither of these bode well for Bond's position in this mess. Bond is angry and frustrated and he wants a confrontation with M and Tanner.

Tanner for inserting himself stealthily into M's life as her saviour, and M for not accepting him in the first place.

James Bond is not used to having to actively pursue a woman. They usually fall into his lap. He does see her point that it is not socially acceptable for them to date, but they can keep it silent...they are spies after all. If he is unacceptable then so is Tanner, likely more so because they are constantly together.

Where is poor sexy Eve in all of this? Do she and Tanner have an open relationship? Bond never took Tanner for the type, but he could see Eve as a casual sort of relationship woman.

M will block him as inappropriate and then date her brother-in-law or someone else older, more acceptable.

It is 5:40 when Bond hears the elevator and conversation as Eve and M enter the outer office. M bids Eve goodnight.

"Bill is still here somewhere so I will go find him."

"Yes, you and he should have a nice dinner tonight."

"Thank you M. I will ask him."

Bond can hear Eve leave as M hops on her crutches into her office. She is overwhelmed by the smell of roses.

M spies two large vase on her desk with cards placed carefully underneath. As she makes her way to smell the lovely flowers her spine stiffens suddenly in fear.

There is someone in the room with her…

M sniffs the flowery air and turns to see James Bond, legs crossed looking relaxed with his top shirt buttons open, sans tie, and his arms draped carelessly over the back of her sofa.

"I do hope you have reason to be lounging here in _MY_ office 007."

"I did book an appointment."

"I cancelled said appointment."

"Yes you did. I can't help feeling you are avoiding me M."

"Bond, I...you do not have any business reason to be here so I suggest you go out on the prowl and enjoy your evening."

"I would rather sit here waiting on you than doing something so unfulfilling M."

"Such a change from the norm. I think I will book a full psychological work up for you and a medical one too."

"Lashing out at me so soon M? We are just getting started."

"NO...no we are not! You are just about to leave and I am gathering my things and calling for my car."

"I can take you home M."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You bloody well know why the hell not 007!"

"Calm down M. I have not made a move towards you and it was just a suggestion. I was serious when I said I would not push you, even when I desperately want you."

"And how the hell was that night, and now not pushing it Bond?"

"I'm sorry M. I was overwhelmed by the moment. In all honesty I was bone tired and had a few drinks before stumbling in on you and Tanner in bed. That was a shock and it made me angry. That is why the events unfolded as they did. It is not like I actually expected you to allow me to get that far. I had hoped but…with you...I now know to expect the unexpected."

M sighs, tired of fighting with the stubborn man. "I'm sorry Bond. I did not mean to lead you on, or tease you in anyway. I was shocked quite honestly."

"I know M. The bigger question now is, what are you going to do about Tanner's affections?"

"What! Bill and I are friends only. As you likely know he has a lovely lady in his life already."

"Yes, but a man who sends two dozen roses with a card that reads _love Bill,_ that is not just a friend."

M turns to look at the flowers on her desk again as she finds the two cards. "This must be some sort of mistake. Bill may have sent one to me as a gift but the other was for Eve, I'm sure of it."

"I don't know M. The symbolism for those flowers, passion, and true love. Which ones do you think he chose for you? The passion or true, eternal love?"

M turns back to Bond as they hear talking outside the office. "I have to say goodnight to M I will meet you down by the car."

"Hurry, Tanner...I'm hungry." Eve purrs to him.

Tanner enters M's office to see her standing beside two dozen roses and to the left is James Bond looking entirely too comfortable on her sofa against the wall.

"M? I see you got the flowers."

"Yes Bill, I did. You really did not have to go to such trouble."

"Yes Bill, you really outdid yourself." Bond cracks sarcastically.

Tanner scowls at Bond's arrogant attack. "I thought you would be happy if M was happy?"

"Oh yes, I want to see her happy but I am confused as to why you continue to insert yourself into M's happiness when you have that very happiness with Eve?"

"What are you on about Bond? M I will escort you down to your car if you are ready." Tanner says suspicious of Bond's attitude and intent.

"Yes Tanner, I am ready and thank you very much for the flowers. I am sure one of these will be lovely on Eve's desk in the morning."

Tanner moves forward and takes the bouquet of red roses to Eve's office. Bond and M watching him carefully the entire time.

M knew one must have been for Eve but that does not really explain why he would send a dozen white roses for her. She knows better to begin questioning too much with Bond here looking entirely too wound up. All the while he is sitting there attempting to look casual.

"Tanner the meaning behind roses, do you know them?" Bond tosses at him as he comes to collect M.

"A little but I am know expert. Red means desire and passion, I think and white purity."

"And true love. So what is it about M that classifies her with the white rose and not the red. Perhaps you should have had a mixture of both for both women. I will admit that takes guts...to send them to both women in the same office."

"I don't know what you are on about James but it made sense considering they both bloody well work here."

Bond shakes his head and chuckles as he stands finally to follow M and Tanner out of the office.

"Bond it was a very nice gesture and that is how it should be taken." M says trying to steer the uncomfortable conversation away from anything remotely volatile. The last thing she needs is the two of them coming to blows hear at the office.

"I'm sorry M." Bond says chastised.

"Oh Bond, there is a short case that came up this afternoon when you and Eve were gone M. It is just to Paris until Friday. The one with the minister we have been discussing M...here is the folder." Tanner says suddenly all business.

M stands at the elevator resting on her crutches and looks through the folder. "Yes, so he is on the move now, I've been waiting for this. 007 I think you should handle this. Here is the file look over it tonight and we will meet on it tomorrow before you leave."

"Fine M. I see you are not quite over your need for avoidance."

M's eyes flash to his. "Bond your job is to go where I think best! Do you understand that?"

"Yes, ma'am! I will be in at 9. Call my office when she wants me in Tanner." Bond avoids looking back at M as he walks away to open the doors for the stairs. Bond slams the door shut, he cannot bear to be near the two of them right now.

Once he makes it to the parking garage he sees Eve standing against Tanner's car looking pissed, at her watch.

"Eve darling, you and I need to talk. Come I will take you out to dinner. Tanner is too busy with M right now."

By the roll of Eve's eyes Bond can tell that the two of them are on the same wave link when it comes to frustration with Bill Tanner and M.

"Fine...but you're paying."

Bond gives her his trademark smirk as Eve sends off a message on her mobile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanner looks at his message as he help put crutches into the car with her.

"What is it Tanner?" M can tell by the way his face fell, there was something wrong.

"Eve left me for dinner with Bond."

"What? Because of the flowers?"

"What about the flowers M? I thought he would be happy that I sent them to you."

"Tanner, you know I really enjoy that we are now friends but you sent me roses, Two dozen is a lot and unlikely to go unnoticed by Eve, Bond, or anyone who saw them delivered. I understand that you have strong and confused feelings for me but that many roses, white for true love and red for passion...that is too much."

"But I sent one dozen to Eve…"

"I assumed that but both the cards were addressed to _M love Bill_. Bond was sure to point that out to me."

"What! That was a mistake...M...I'm sorry but I sent one dozen to you in Bond's name to try to thaw things between you. No wonder he seemed so tense. Thank god I arrived when I did. You may need to write him up for being in your office without your permission."

"Relax Mr. Tanner. Bond stayed in a nonthreatening way on the sofa and made no move towards me. I told him I thought there was a mix up and that is why I told you to take Eve's flowers to her desk. This is all just a misunderstanding."

"Yes it is. But Bond and Eve don't know that and I am damned if I am going to guide two grown people through it! The two of them can wallow in their presumptions and jealousy. It's ridiculous…"

"I know it is. Now you understand how I have felt since all this began."

"Not that M." Tanner frowns. "Bond being in love with you is not ridiculous, nor is my admitting a crush. Come for dinner. We will not let their pettiness get in the way of a pleasant meal."

"Are you sure that won't make your predicament worse Tanner?"

"I don't care. I was planning on taking a special woman out for dinner so you fit the bill quite nicely M."

M slides over in the car and Tanner gets in. M orders the driver to her favourite Italian place and they drive off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond takes Eve to a swanky modern sushi fusion place he has wanted to try. The two of them are seated after enjoying a drink at the bar.

"What is going on Bond? I can't get a straight answer from anyone. You finished your last mission way too quickly and then ended up at M's flat. Why?"

"You know why Eve."

"But why the rush back?"

"Tanner had his hands comfortably placed on M's legs, and he was taunting me on the comm. M was dazed from pain and drugs. I felt the urgent need to return and make sure she was alright."

"And that my boyfriend was not pushing the familiarity with our lovely boss too far?"

"Yes. You know how Tanner feels about her?"

"I have always suspected he felt something for her but he would never act on it Bond. There is always a crush that will remain just that, and M is Tanner's crush. I am not that concerned about any closeness they have a friends, so you shouldn't either."

"You didn't see the flowers?"

"What flowers?"

"There were a dozen red and a dozen white roses waiting for M upon her return."

"Wow! From who?"

"Tanner, that's who."

"What!"

"M thought one dozen was meant for you so she made him take it to your desk. The two cards read... _to M love Bill._ "

"Are you serious?"

"Yes and as for Bill Tanner and that night at M's...he was in bed with her when I arrived. Did he tell you that?"

"What! No! Naked?"

"No, they were clothed but it was how I found them that concerned me. M had her arm draped over him...I almost lost it!"

"I can imagine but you are pushing her too fast Bond. Not all of us can just up and switch partners without a second thought."

"What partner? I have never even had a partner other than M and she is the only one I would ever trust enough to be my partner."

"Fine. What about Vesper?"

"What about her?"

"James you quit for that woman."

"Tanner's been filling your head with gossip. It wasn't much...it would never have lasted and had I discovered her duplicity on my own...I would have killed her myself."

"Really? You would have to be a cold hearted bastard to do that Bond. So what has changed in the last 6 years?"

"Everything. I settled into the job, had M's trust to mature and excel at it. Without M...I don't know where I would be."

"Tell me about Skyfall? Not the actual mind numbing report. What happened as you drove M to Scotland? What really happened with Silva. I've been dying to know."

Bond smirks at her as the waiter brings their food. "Really? Why so interested?"

"I was in that courtroom remember. I saw him get M in his sights and he didn't pull the trigger...it was if he couldn't do it. I also saw the look on your face when you arrived."

"I told Tanner to get her the hell out of there! Q and I knew he was on his way! I ran the entire way and thank god for Mallory of all people to have the ability to throw himself at her the way he did."

"Yes he was very brave, but Tanner later said that Silva would only have hit her shoulder. Still M did freeze like a deer caught in the headlamps."

"Yes...we switched cars and headed out of the city. She complained a great deal of the lack of comfort the DB5 provided." Bond smiles as he gets a far away look in his eyes telling Eve about M.

God, James has it bad for M. It is so obvious to Eve, if M could only allow herself…

"M slept a good deal of the way. I thought it was best. We did not speak of Silva but I could tell he was dominating her thoughts. Guilt. She felt guilt, I could see it when she spoke to him in the cage. Finding her in his arms in the chapel did me in."

"Well, you would have to be inhuman not to feel guilt for what he went through. He did not kill her right away in the chapel either did he?"

"No. Silva did have a gun to her head."

"What was her past relationship with Silva? Do you think it crossed the line you are now trying to cross?"

"No...I don't think M would have done that."

"No me neither. I do wonder if it changed the way she conducts herself with agents now."

"Perhaps, it helped her give me more leeway on my first missions. I thought she was being obtuse and controlling but she knew I was onto something before I did. Vesper may have caught her off guard. M did try to console me in her way. I was more angry at White for having Mitchell in his back pocket and trying to kill her in Siena."

"M was so lucky on that one."

"Yes she was. And when she came to Bolivia...I catch her in the hall after agents came to take me in, all by her bloody self!"

"What?"

"Yes, M thinks she's indestructible and ever since Silva even more so. That bullet would have killed her had I not radioed for backup just as his helicopter showed up."

"So in Bolivia you caught her without any guard?"

"Yes, Tanner was suppose to be with her but was still in the hotel room. I was so angry...and I must have bloody looked it. I scared her by the shocked look on her face."

"I think you need to find a way to relax Bond...you seem to be scaring her a bit too much." Eve pulls out her wallet to help pay the bill but Bond resists and pays for both of them.

"At least let me pay the tip."

Bond just smirks at her and pays the server. The two of them leave the restaurant and decide to take a walk in a nearby park to talk and work off the wine before driving home.

Eve reaches into the pocket of her jacket, the coupon M gave her is there.

"M gave me this. A weekend away to spend with Tanner she thought, but now I don't know."

"Why not? You don't seem that upset."

"It comes in waves. I think everything is fine and then he buys her two dozen roses and how can I truly be sure one was for me. And the way he insists on carrying her everywhere! I think he just wants her in his arms more than he should."

"Eve do you really believe he suddenly has no feelings for you?"

"No, but this is all a bit much swirling around the two of them. I think you and I are reading way more into their friendship than we should."

"I think you are right but that could be the alcohol talking. Not to mention the sexual frustration."

"James, you did not...on your mission?"

"No. I was too bloody concerned that Tanner was doing that to M. Tanner says M has other, older men calling. What do you know of that?"

"James, I don't think I should tell you. It is a breach of trust and privacy. But I will tell you this, M rolls her eyes when I give her the messages."

Bond perks up considering that information. "Good, I don't need any age appropriate interference. As it is I am in the doghouse, and likely forever, for that misunderstanding."

"Yes what did actually happen Bond?"

"M was tending to my wounds after I had a shower and I cannot lie Eve I was beyond a little hot considering she stayed in the bath while I showered. I came on a bit strong and I kissed her."

"What? How did you kiss her? Was it nice and gentle or did you push her up against a wall or something?"

"No it was gentle and yes I wanted more and tried to convince her to allow me to sleep in her bed...not that way...just to sleep. I was turned on and hopeful, but I was also dead tired. Besides she was asleep with Tanner just a short while before."

"Yes...and that clenches at my heart every time you mention it."

"Sorry Eve. I asked her how long it would take but I didn't mean it like it sounded. She took it the wrong way and I should have been clearer because I understood why she was pulling away from me after allowing me to kiss her."

"Why?"

"M allowed herself a moment of weakness and she gave herself away Eve. I called her on it, forcing her back to stiffen against the proverbial wall. She must have realized her protestations were shattered with that kiss. Then she attacked."

"Bond, I spoke with her about it and she was angry and conflicted. There is one thing that wrenched my heart in the conversation and it was just what you described. M will not allow herself to love anyone else."

"So what can I do to change her mind?"

"What if we reversed it all on them?"

"What do you have in mind Eve?"

"Why don't you and I go to Devon together and get a suite. I don't think it will take Tanner much to convince M to go with him in retaliation and jealousy."

"So you want to lure them to Devon and force her into sharing a room with me? I don't think that will work but I am more than willing to try."

"Good, I will sort the entire thing out while you are on the mission. Be back by Friday and I will text you the information for the hotel. You meet us there."

"I will. I just hope it doesn't crumble into a massive mess." Bond says as he holds the car door open for Eve and drives her home.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tanner arrives at the office to see Eve at her desk. "Thank you for the roses Bill. They are lovely."

"Where did you get off to with James last night?"

"A new sushi place he wanted to try."

"I see and did he see you home?"

"Why yes, Mr. Tanner he did and he dropped me at my door. We are just friends after all. Why? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?"

"Yes, of me and Bond?

"I will admit that I have been in the past but not now."

"Why?"

"Because if Bond slept with you, it would absolutely destroy his chances with M. Even with the massive temptation of a night in your arms, my dear, I don't think he would do it."

Eve smirks at him. "Who did you spend the evening with Bill?"

"I took a special lady out for dinner, since you dumped me to go with Bond. And no I am not jealous of you and Bond."

"Are you jealous of Bond and M?"

"What? Come on now Eve. You've let Bond get into your head about all this nonsense."

"Bill, I know that the two of you are friends, but I'm a little concerned with how you drop me to go to her. It's like she has you under a spell."

"Eve...I did not drop you...you got impatient and left me there."

"Yes, well after an entire weekend of you looking after our boss I was lonely and I thought you would be more motivated and excited to see me."

"Eve. You don't think that I would...with M?"

Eve shrugs. "I don't know what to think anymore. You didn't even have to say who you went to dinner with last night, I just knew it would be M."

Tanner looks at her and nods. "I was with her last and helped her to her car, so yes it was logical that I would ask M."

M buzzes for Tanner, he leaves her and enters M's office, effectively ending the conversation before it can evolve into an argument and hurt feelings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond enters Eve's office. "So are you going tell your man about this weekend?"

"No, not yet and I'm not sure I'm going to at all. James, I will try my best to convince M she needs a weekend away."

"You and Tanner still on the outs? As for M, you never heard this from me but have medical call her down and request it. It may help get the stubborn woman out of the bloody office for a change."

"I will do that now. I am ready for a break. You be good in there James and don't rile her up too much."

"Would I do that?"

"You and I both know you more than like to get her hot under the collar. I've seen you smirk enough times when she yells at you."

"I will be a good boy, now you run along and get things moving for this weekend. Beg M to go as a friend. For a girls only weekend, if Tanner says no. Anything to get her out of London and on neutral ground."

Eve departs and Bond knocks on M's door.

 _Come._

Bond hears her say loudly. "Good morning M, Tanner. I trust you both had a pleasant evening?"

M looks up from her seat sternly. "Down to business 007. I trust you read the file and know what is expected of you?"

"Yes, go to Paris and ensure that our man is brought into custody."

"Yes and do not kill him. I need to question him."

"This is a bit of overkill then, sending me to not kill someone and bring him back, alive. None of this sounds overly taxing for my skill set M. Are you sure you are not just trying to get rid of me?"

"Bond."

"Well, if you really don't want me around you could fire me or transfer me to MI5."

"Tanner could you excuse us for a moment. Just wait in Moneypenny's office."

"Yes ma'am. I will be just outside the door." Tanner looks pointedly at Bond when he says it.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Tanner. I will keep to my own."

Tanner glares at Bond. "Be sure that you do Bond." Tanner leave the office and closes the door.

"Now that you've got me alone M...what do you want to do with me?"

"007 refrain from your flirtations, you know they have the opposite effect on me. I want to talk with you seriously for a moment."

"Alright. Go on."

"Bond, I cannot have this sort of thing going on here in the office. It is bad enough that Tanner and Eve are having a relationship. I cannot have rumours of impropriety swirling around the two of us. Do you understand this?"

"Yes M. I do. I can be very discreet if you want me...as something on the side."

M tosses her hands in the air. "I give up! Bond, you and I cannot be."

"Why? Other than the job, why not? I told you no one will know beyond the five of us."

"Five! Who else knows?"

"Better make that six."

"What?"

"Q knows, and your driver will know and any bodyguard you happen to have will figure it out. Although, you will no longer need a bodyguard with me around. Apparently Tanner subs in nicely from time to time now also. By the way, are Tanner's gun qualifications up to snuff?"

"Yes and no, I will not need you in that way. As bodyguard or anything else."

"M why are you fighting this attraction so hard?"

M remains silent pondering the question and then sighs deeply leaning back in her chair. M rubs her temples and closes her eyes. "I can't James. It is all too soon."

"Nigel?"

"Yes."

"How did it happen M?"

"Heart attack...in bed."

Bond looks at her, his mind suddenly flooding with inappropriate images of M and her husband cavorting under the covers.

"I am sorry M. I know I was out of country when he died and I wish I could have been here to help you."

"Thank you James. I know you would have."

"You have always known haven't you?"

"Known what?"

"How I feel about you."

M regards him and looks like she is about to say something, but she pauses. A few moments pass as M attempts to formulate her response.

"I felt as though you had a crush. Something like one would with a headmistress or a friend's mother. I never would have dreamt you felt as strongly as you claim."

Bond frowns. "Claim? M I have done much more than claim to be attracted to you. I thought I was being very blatant."

"Really James? How would I know you were serious with the way you…"

It is incredulous to Bond that she has deluded herself into thinking that he could NOT feel so strongly for her. "Don't M. That is just for work and you know it!"

"Fine! I had an inkling that you were more than just flirting with me but I never thought it would go anywhere. I was married. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yes, and you were. I respected that you were married, but I could not help myself. I still flirted but I knew your personal sense of loyalty would never allow you to stray, unless that was a norm for you, or you were under the influence. In fact, I asked around when I first joined. Aside from a few outlandish rumour about you, that I investigated and determined to be false, there were no lovers to uncover.

M looks perplexed. "You What! And what bloody rumours?"

"It was long ago M and those that gave it voice are gone now. I interviewed them rather forcefully in the locker room after the verbal diarrhea they spewed in training."

M looks at him amazed as she remembers back to his first years at MI6. "Your insubordination charge...it held you back two years?"

"Yes but it was worth it."

"I never liked that man, nor his assistants and he was not as good a trainer as he let on." M says looking annoyed.

"No he wasn't."

"What did he say?"

"Why so curious M? It was over 10 years ago."

"It eats at you, when you know someone has been speaking behind your back."

Bond smiles at her curiosity. "Are you sure M?"

"I don't really care one way or another but you brought it to my attention so you must have wanted to tell me on some level."

"Yes well, he said you always took the best trained 00 agents to bed...to encourage us to do better and strive for that particular reward. This was apparently the extra incentive of having a female M. He smirked and insinuated that he was the best, because he was the trainer of the weak new recruits. Further claiming that he'd been called upon many times to service you, at work in your time of need. I made sure any comments of the like, stopped that very day."

"I am so glad I fired that man and his team."

Bond smiles. "I broke his fingers for you also. Not to mention a few back eyes for any of the other recruits who boasted similar claims."

M smiles and begins to laugh. The sound is like angels singing to Bond's ears. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

"Well, all things considered James, you will not break into my home any longer and we will take whatever this evolves into, slowly. I would like it to become a deeper friendship, I hope you will be happy with that. I am sorry I stomped on your heart. I had no idea you felt that strongly, sex is one thing but love?"

Bond noticed that M said that sex was one thing but love another...could that mean that a sexual relationship without the declaration of deeper feelings was what she was looking for?

"Yes love M, unless you are just looking for sex. I will be happy to service you in any capacity."

"James. Be careful. This was just starting to go well."

"M it will be a pleasure to call you a friend and I already consider you a partner. We work very well together M and I am your best."

"You are also my most humble agent it appears."

"Really?" Bond says enjoying the casual flirtations she is allowing him.

M looks at him rolling her eyes. "As if that were even remotely possible."

"I guess not. I will call you on Friday once I accomplish the mission M."

"Very good. Send Tanner back in please, and Bond be careful, come home safe."

The look they share conveys a great deal of emotional restraint for both of them.

Bond is happy they now have an accord and M is reasonably impressed by his new found restraint.

The other night M could not have imagined Bond calmly conversing with her privately. M's well aware that Bond's modus operandi is to overwhelm a woman with passionate kisses and go in for the kill.

M is not that kind of woman. No, M will never make it that easy for anyone, not that she thought it would ever happen again after Nigel.

Before Bond leaves the office, he rounds the desk and kneels before her and takes her small hand in his.

"M, I want you to consider taking a vacation to recuperate properly. I will ask Tanner and Eve to look after you...in a friendly capacity. Please be careful on this ankle." Bond taps her knee with his fingers and keeps them there. Tracing gentle circles on her knee and thigh.

M looks down at the path his fingers make on her trousers, thinking about how they would feel…

"Bond, you were leaving." M locks eyes with him realizing suddenly how close he is to her. She can feel the heat radiating from him.

The smell of his cologne permeates the air between them. This is how he does it. This is why he is her best agent. Dear lord, this is why she wants him so...she knows it is wrong but she does.

"I was but I wanted to give you a kiss on the cheek. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes." M mutters almost breathlessly.

Bond leans in slowly to put his soft lips on her cheek. He lingers smelling her perfume and feeling the softness of her cheek.

M has aged so incredibly well, her cheekbones are beautifully well defined and the wrinkles she does have do not take away from her beauty. If anything they accentuates her loveliness.

James pulls away with some outer power he did not think he possessed. He stands and walks to the door, pausing enough to look back at her and wink.

M harrumphs, as her face flushes red and looks back down at her work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But M you need the time."

"Eve did Bond tell you to enlist the help of the doctor?"

"Well yes, but he's right. You and I can go with Tanner. I have a two room suite booked in Devon and Q has created an even better mobile command centre for you than Tanner had last weekend when you were first injured."

M sighs and shifts the papers on her desk. Tanner enters her office. "I suppose you're involved with all this too?"

Tanner look confused. "With what M?"

"Eve trying to get me to come away with you this weekend."

"I was not aware we were going anywhere at all?"

"It was a gift from M remember Tanner."

"Oh yes, that. Slipped my mind."

"I upgraded our suite to one with two bedrooms so M can come too."

Tanner smiles, "that is a lovely idea! I will be the envy of the town with you two beside me. What about the doctors M?"

"Oh Ms. Moneypenny's on top of that already Tanner. I'm being encouraged to go. I am working on using just a cane now as it is."

"That is fantastic M. You're healing quickly." Tanner adds.

"By the weekend I should be up to a mile or two a day they say, with the aid of the cane until I heal completely."

"If you should get tired M, I know Bill will carry you. Won't you Bill?"

"Yes, of course I will."

"I hope there will be no need for that. I do insist the two of you go out and enjoy yourselves without the old boss tagging along."

Tanner frowns, "M we won't leave you alone."

Eve smiles, "no M. We will make sure there is someone with you at all times for protection." Eve winks at Tanner who looks confused.

Eve has something planned, Bill can tell. It likely has something to do with Bond returning around the same time that they plan to leave.

"Fine. We will borrow a company car. That should be big enough for the three of us and our luggage." M says.

"They are big enough for four even M. And no need for security, Tanner and I will be armed and Q is already searching for any domestic threats." Eve says.

M looks at her smiling secretary somewhat confused, but a call comes in and forces her attention elsewhere and back to work.

Tanner and Eve leave her office as the call comes through.

"Yes, hello. Yes it has been a long time and no I have not been avoiding you since our last dinner. I cannot this weekend...why...well that is hardly your business now is it. Well if you really must know I am going away this weekend. Yes, with a friend. Listen I'm up to my ears trying to get through work to leave early. To Devon and I am recuperating just fine and I will try not to be too suspicious of how you know of my injury to begin with. Perhaps dinner next Friday. Yes I know. I look forward to it Arthur."

M hangs up and sighs. Damn if only Moneypenny had been able to divert that call. Arthur is not one for restraint, when his curiosity is peaked.

M likes the man and always has but he was a friend of her husband's and that makes her feel strange about his wanting to date her. Not to mention he is one of the very few who knows what she does, and this is what he is using to plead his case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday morning arrives and M is driven into work. Her cane and luggage in the car with her. they will be leaving early but M still has reports to sign and missions coming to a close.

Bond will be returning at some point today. He is not expected until the evening flight, she checked. M knows he would push to come with them to Devon and she would be fighting herself not to wait and let him come.

It is easier to avoid the situation completely by having Bond arrive home after they are already gone. The doctor and Eve are right, she does need time away. Time to think on all that has happened since Nigel died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve looks at Tanner. "He will have to meet us there."

"Eve are you sure we shouldn't warn M that Bond may be coming?"

"No, James wants to surprise her and if she knows, she is likely to feign illness or something else to get out of having to face him."

"M does like to avoid conflict in her personal life. Therefore, her children rarely visit, which is sad."

"Oh would this be the cute daughter, with the infectious laugh you once told me about?"

Tanner blushes and shifts from foot to foot. "Yes...I may have mentioned Judi once or twice before you and I were dating."

"I see. So the attraction does not fall far from the tree where you are concerned Mr. Tanner." Eve says with a knowing smirk.

"Eve, come on. You and I have something special, something real and that is all just fantasy."

"And here I hoped I was your fantasy woman."

"Oh you are Eve, more that you could possibly know."

"I will go grab M's bags and take them all down to the car. We should be able to clear everything up and leave after lunch."

"Good. I can't wait to get there. I have hiking brochures and places to take M. She even says she will try to walk without the cane for part of it, she has been around the office."

"Good and the fresh air will do her good."

M exits the office with her coat and cane an hour later. "Are we ready Ms. Moneypenny."

Eve looks shocked. "Yes ma'am. I was not expecting you this fast!"

"No, well I finished my stack of paperwork and made all my calls. I say we disappear while there is nothing going on."

Eve smiles. "Good, let's go collect Tanner and leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The traffic is annoying but they manage to crawl out of London towards the sea. As they approach the hotel Eve asks for Tanner to stop.

"I need to pop in the drugstore for a second. I forgot the ummmm...sunscreen."

Tanner nods and stops the car. "We will wait for you."

"No go on ahead and help M get settled. I will walk the rest of the way." Eve exits the car and goes into the shop. She watches Tanner drive away as she makes her call.

"James, you got in?"

 _Yes, are you there yet?_

"Yes we just arrived and I hopped out to make this call...and buy some sunscreen."

 _I am hopping a train now and will be in Torquay within 4 hours. I will be there around 9._

"Good I will try to arrange a really late dinner by having tea shortly."

 _Watch out for her Eve. Keep your eyes on everyone._

"We will Bond. Stop being so paranoid. She looks like she's Bill's mother hobbling around on a cane. Once she changes out of her suit she will look like the average gran."

 _We both know that there is nothing average about that particular gran._

"Yes, yes, you and I know that but the rest of the seaside will be oblivious. Goodbye Bond. We will see you for dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanner helps M out of the car and helps the doorman with the bags.

"Will you be fine while I park the car?"

"Yes, don't fuss Tanner. I will be fine. I will find a seat in the lounge."

Tanner leaves to park as M enters the hotel and looks around the nice open lobby. Many families are walking through with children coming in from the beach.

To the right is a bar and restaurant, M decides to take a look. There sitting at the bar is a very familiar smirk on a familiar face.

Damn and blast! What the hell is he doing here?

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

This has become a crossover with Kingsman (The Secret Service) by borrowing Arthur (Michael Caine).

Chapter 7

A handsome older gentleman sitting at the bar stands to meet M. "M so nice to see you. Who is that handsome young man you came away with this weekend, during your recovery?"

M moves beside him and tosses her purse on the bar. Her face conveying obvious frustration at circumstances, yet again beyond her control.

"Arthur what are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the seaside my dear, just like you. However, I did not have the forethought to bring any, shall we say, arm candy to spend my time with."

M levels her best glare at the man she has known for years. "How did you know where I was going? I want the name of your operative in six." There is no doubting the seriousness of her voice and although, her voice does not raise, it still carries dangerous intent.

"I do not have an operative in your department. I just happened by your flat and saw you with that young man being carried in. Then later I saw you hobbling out on crutches. I was on my way to visit a friend in your neighbourhood and that is all."

"That sounds suspiciously like you're beginning to stalk me Arthur."

"I have no need to do that, as I usually know you're in your office. As for Devon, you told me that on the phone, my dear M. It was not difficult to find the best seaside hotel after that."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you are avoiding me like the plague ever since he died, and you've always been fearful of the attraction we share."

"Harumph...you are reading a great deal into nothing Arthur, but then again you were always very conceited. Since when have I ever showed fear concerning you?"

Arthur's frown now matches hers. "I could remind you of a New Year's eve in, oh about 1987…"

"Arthur!" M stops him, "we were drunk and both married and for christ sakes it was only a kiss!" M expresses exasperatedly.

"And here I remember it like it was yesterday. But then again, I have always been attracted to women who have little or no interest in me. Come on Oli...M. You and I would be perfect together. Yes, and I can understand the lure of a younger partner to sow your wild oats now that you're single. Be realistic, sneaking off for a lovers weekend is fine so long as you keep to your suite but what will the world think of you if you parade the young man around. With women it smacks of desperation."

"What an incredible leap, and a misogynistic one at that. I think the same of men parading around with their young things. No doubt the young women think of nothing but the seasons fashion and how long they will have to pretend to love you until you die. And Arthur...if you slip up on my name one more time I will hasten you to that end. Do I make myself clear?"

Arthur smiles and bows to her. "Perfectly clear my dear. Ah...here comes your lover. The two of you must join me for tea."

"Tanner is my chief of staff, and a friend not my lover!" M says in a raised whisper, attempting to stomp her foot in utter frustration but cringing from the pain she just caused herself.

Tanner enters the bar looking concerned. He meets the gaze of the older gentleman speaking to M as he sees her stomp on her bad foot. Who on earth is this bloke and why is he pissing off M. Whoever he is, he must have a death wish.

"Ah, Bill. This is a very old friend of my husband's, Arthur. Arthur, Bill Tanner."

The two men shake hands. "Bill, M you must join me I have a table reserved for when you arrived. You made very good time from London and the table should be ready about now."

A waiter approaches and M glares at Arthur shaking her head slightly. Tanner looks confused but guides her to the table. He can see the entrance and will flag down Eve when she arrives.

"Eve my secretary is joining us also."

"My goodness, I've stumbled upon a work retreat have I?"

"Yes and no. The trip was a gift to Mr. Tanner for helping me because of my injury, and Eve convinced me I should come get away by enlisting the help of my doctor behind my back."

Arthur laughs as he orders tea and finger sandwiches for them all. "Sounds like some things never change M. I remember a time when you were sick but absolutely determined to come off to the wilderness with us all. You spent two days wallowing in illness while the rest of us felt horrible for dragging you out there."

"Well, the trip had been planned for so long and I hate to miss anything." M says sheepishly.

"No you could not stand that Nigel's ex-girlfriend and her husband were coming also."

"I never trusted that woman."

"Yes, do you know that…"

"Know that she cheated on him no fewer than…"

"FIVE TIMES!" The both say together and begin to laugh.

M is beginning to thaw as Arthur's story becomes more logical and relatively harmless.

Tanner watches them slightly concerned for Bond all of a sudden. M and this man have a great deal in common. He has no idea what this man does but he seems to know M very well. He suspects he even knows what she does for a living, and that is odd.

Eve sees them and joins them with a confused look on her face as she is then introduced to Arthur.

"Oh, my gosh! Yes, we've spoken on the phone many times. Good to finally put a handsome face to the handsome voice, Arthur." Eve says charmingly.

Tanner's concern for the surprise arrival of James Bond increases now that he realizes that this is one of M's suitors.

"My dear Eve your voice cannot give justice to your beauty." Arthur kisses her hand and winks at her charmingly.

Eve blushes and turns to Tanner as the tea and sandwiches are served.

"I could tell you a great deal about your boss. Stories from when we were young and the world seemed like a giant battle we needed to jump at without thinking."

"You and I both know that it still is a giant battle Arthur. We just think about our actions more now."

"Yes we do my dear. Or we end up with a twisted ankle and the need for a handsome young man to carry you around."

Tanner's mouth must be hanging open in shock. This man knows what he shouldn't. Is he dangerous? M seems calm. There are no outward signals that she feels she is in danger but still.

"How do you know that...Mr. Arthur, is it?"

"Relax Mr. Tanner. I work in the same world as you and I know exactly where M has always been the last 40 odd years. I have been keeping track of the one who got away."

"Got away? Arthur we never even dated. I didn't even know you felt that way until after Nigel passed."

"Oh, but surely you must have suspected? You are not an unobservant woman, M."

Tanner and Eve shoot looks at each other. Arthur sees them and furrows his brows in question. "You two seem like you have something to share."

Eve begins. "I...we've noticed that M...although brilliant with work related things...seems to ignore things in her personal life. I'm sorry M. I don't mean to be presumptuous, but it's true and it can get you into trouble, as we've seen."

M pats her hand and nods. "I know I do Eve and yes it does get me in trouble. Arthur, I chose to ignore any and all of your flirtations, because I'm not interested in a romantic relationship with you. Honesty is the best policy in this matter and frankly it makes me uncomfortable to think back on our shared past and know you've harboured these feelings for me."

"Don't fret M. I am not going to kidnap you and whisk you off to Scotland to get married at gunpoint."

M, Tanner and Eve freeze at Arthur's analogy. All of them thinking at once...does he know?

"M, I will respect your wishes as long as you promise we can meet for a friendly meal from time to time...to catch up."

M smirks. "I will agree as long as you don't use it as a way to goad me over and over until I acquiesce."

"You really are a frustratingly stubborn woman, M."

"Yes and you are a frustratingly irritating man, Arthur. Thank you for tea, but I would like to get cleaned up and relax."

Arthur and Tanner stand as does Eve. "I will see you around the hotel M. I am in suite is 2103 if you would like to talk some more in private."

"Fine, Arthur. I will meet you there around eight."

"Perfect! How about joining me for dinner then, we can order room service?"

Before Eve and Tanner can insert themselves and get her attention, M says yes to a private dinner with the man.

"I will have a public dinner with you here in this restaurant."

Arthur smiles and takes her by the shoulders, leans down to give her a kiss. M assumes he is going to kiss her cheek but he kisses her right on the lips in front of a shocked Eve and Tanner.

M gives him a harmless slap on the upper arm. "Arthur! Don't push your luck."

"Luck is for the weak and unadventurous M, and with you I will need more than just luck."

"Yes you will. Now let me go before I change my mind." M says with a sly smile on her face. She always did like Arthur, just not in the way he wants.

Arthur laughs with her as he lets her go with Tanner and Eve following in silence. Neither of them know what to say.

They both think the very same thing. What is Bond going to do when he finds out M has a date tonight!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond makes it to the hotel and goes up to the suite with the keycard the desk gave him. He opens the door to see Tanner and Moneypenny sitting enjoying a drink.

"Hello, where's M?"

"How's that for you Eve, barely a hello and he wants to see her. We are sorry to inform you, but as I was parking the bloody car M managed to find a dinner date in the bar."

Many expressions cross Bond's face almost simultaneously. "What!"

Eve laughs. "There is nothing to worry about Bond she is with an old friend. One that has been calling her steadily since her husband died. They met in his room at 8 and were headed down to the dining room for dinner."

"What?"

"I think we broke Bond Eve. All he can say is what?"

Eve laughs again and walks to Bond placing an arm around him. "Let her enjoy a short date with Arthur, James and then she will be yours the rest of the weekend."

"You two are suppose to be M's bodyguards while I am out of country and so far you fail epically. Who the bloody hell is Arthur, and have you run a check on him before you let her off to his room?"

Tanner frowns. "Of course we asked her about him. Have you ever heard of an organization called the Kingsman?"

"No not really, why?"

"It seems they are a private MI6 and do missions around the world financed with private money with code names based on Arthurian legend. Galahad, Merlin, Lancelot, Gawain and the leader Arthur."

"You are joking right?"

"No and M has known him more than 40 years and did not fear him in any way. The only threat is that he will kiss her again."

"AGAIN!"

Eve slaps Bond's shoulder. "Bond it was a quick peck and she laughed about it. You need to stop being obsessive about a woman that does not wish to date anyone, let alone Arthur."

"Where is she?"

"He is in suite 2103 but they could be in the dining room by now." Tanner says.

"We are ordering room service, what would you like?"

"M." Bond says as he turns and heads for the door.

Bond gets to the suite and knocks. There are no sounds and no one answers. He takes the lift to the lobby fuming mad. Maybe he should just observe her from the bar and pick up a woman just to see how she reacts.

Bond makes his way to the bar as he looks around the dining area. He does not see M but he hears her unmistakable laugh. She laughed like that in her office before he left for Paris.

Bond catches her reflection in the mirrored wall of the restaurant as the gentleman she is with tells her stories that make her laugh again. She looks good. Amazingly good. A feast for his sore tired eyes.

M is wearing a deep green dress that hugs her curves and cuts low enough to make him growl. That woman defines casual elegance and agelessness. The man is a handsome older bloke. Grey and very well dressed in a navy bespoke suit.

The dilemma Bond faces is whether to make a scene and pull her out of here, or just let the date run it's course and follow them back to his room. If he makes a scene she will never talk to him again. Bond asks the barman if they serve food. He orders and sits at the bar watching them on their date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you know that I should have met you first?"

"What?"

"I asked Nigel to retrieve that book from the library for me the day he met you."

"No I did not know that. Nigel never mentioned it."

"I could have been your husband and not him."

"That is overreaching a bit don't you think?"

"Not at all. I think we would have been an unstoppable pair."

"How do you know you would have become a Kingsman?"

"I was grandfathered in as you well know. I bet you even know where all our bases are."

M just smiles coyly and looks down at her plate. "Well it is my job, and should you ever interfere…."

"I make sure that never happens M. We take moralistic missions, kidnappings and other things that don't need any annoying government oversight."

"That would be nice." M sighs.

"Why don't you leave MI6 and come with me?"

M frowns. "Leave my job? I will be getting the boot soon enough at my age."

"If that happens promise me that you will come work with me."

"I will not make that promise Arthur. I like what I do and you and I could never be. We have always been too bloody alike to get along for any amount of time."

"I think we have always gotten on swimmingly."

"You are looking back with rose coloured glasses Arthur. You and I always argued when we were together."

"Oh, that's why! Now I remember."

"Remember what?"

"Why we kissed at New Years 1987. We were drunk and arguing and...damn it if you weren't the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I had to kiss you and if you remember it at all, it was hot as hell!"

"Arthur! Behave. It was not bad but I've had better."

"Oh really? Recently?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes I would. I bet is has something to do with the very handsome blond agent that is staring at us from the bar. I don't think he has taken his eyes off you since he came in. One of yours I presume?"

M glances at the bar and frowns knowing instantly who is there and that Tanner and Eve planned this.

Their eyes meet.

In that moment James Bond understands her dilemma and now knows his. Make a quiet departure and don't interfere, or make a scene with them here or as soon as they leave.

M is expecting the later but James has decided to take his food to go.

Bond enters the suite to see Tanner and Eve sitting at the table eating. Tanner pull out a third chair for him to join them.

The look on Bond's face says it all.

"What happened?" Eve says quietly as James sits down and unpacks his dinner. Tanner pours him a glass of wine.

"I saw them in the restaurant. M was animated and having a good time...I was...I thought I would wait for them to finish and approach her in the lobby or elevator but…"

"But what?" Tanner asks.

"They looked good together…"

"You're standing down? James...this is not like you." Eve says more than a little worried.

"She isn't mine! Let's talk about something else."

Tanner frowns. "No! Not after what you put me through insinuating an affair and absolutely destroying a two week mission like a tank in a china shop, just to keep me from touching her legs!"

Eve's voice drops to denote her concern. "Tanner...let it drop."

Tanner tosses down his serviette in frustration. "Fine! You always take his side! M and I have been working to cover why Bond went on a bloody rampage on that mission for the entire week! All because, she was **_his woman_** and no one, not even me, a friend could be with her alone in her flat!"

"I am letting M decide. She is a free woman, she has clearly iterated that I am to be her agent and possibly her friend, only. Physically she responded to me and obviously wants more, but I will let her decide everything like she always does. Where I go, who I screw, who I kill and even who I bloody well love!"

The three of them finish eating in silence. They clean away the dishes and move to the sofa and chair in the lounge. Bond checks his watch and it is 10:30. M has been with this other spy master since 8 o'clock. They must have finished dinner by now.

As if Eve can sense what he is thinking, she says. "Bond it is not unusual to linger over a meal with an old friend. That's all he is to her, an old friend. I have been diverting that man's calls for months. So don't read into it more than there is. M is not trying to hurt you, or drive you to insane jealousy. I believe you were right to leave and give her space. If she likes him, set her free and see if she comes back to you."

Bond scoffs and palms his face, leaning forward and resting his elbows against his knees. He turns to Tanner who looks very serious for a man on a vacation with his girlfriend.

"The problem with M is that she will never allow herself, Eve. M will want James but never cave on those desires and he knows it."

"What? Why would she not, if she loves him?"

James answers before Tanner can. "Because I am a weakness that she cannot afford nor reconcile her professional career around. I am the snake in the garden. I am the temptation she cannot take. I thought by pushing her, getting into her space in her flat I could flip the switch on her. Make her cave to a physical need and work from there. For a few moments I did manage that."

Tanner nods and Eve looks worried. "What really happened Bond?"

"M kissed me back, and by god it was glorious. I thought my heart might burst in joy, until she ripped it out of my chest and stomped on it."

"I have never seen you so melancholy and regretful James. I am positive M cares for you a great deal, she's not playing, or stomping on your heart deliberately, but give her time to work through things. When the time comes, capitalize on any moment or signal that she wants to be kissed like that again." Eve tells him.

"Eve, I think he is right to step back. I know that M will not pursue him, or any other man at this moment, but who knows, perhaps after the sting of Nigel's death settles…"

Eve nods. "I suppose coming home to an empty flat after being married for almost 40 years would take time to work around."

Bond leans back in his chair grasping the back of his head with his hands and closes his eyes.

"You two feel free to go to bed. I don't want you to be dragged down on you weekend away. Besides, you two are sitting on my bed, unless this is a three bedroom suite?"

They both stand and tidy up the area so that Bond can take the sofa. "You will wait up for her?"

"Yes Eve, I will try anyway. I assume she has her mobile incase she needs to call for help?"

"Yes." Tanner answers. "James I don't think Arthur would do anything to harm her."

"He had better not, or he will die shortly thereafter." Bond says in a very serious tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M's surprised that she's enjoying the meal, and the company. Until, Arthur brings to her attention that he notices Bond watching them from the bar. Eve and Tanner will have some explaining to do.

When she meets James' eyes something unspoken passes between them. M feels disappointed that they conspired to put her in this situation on a holiday. The fact that the three of them were involved behind her back irks her.

For a moment M is angry, but James actually looks sad as he has them pack his food and then he leaves. This is unexpected, she thought he would make a scene and then she would have to chastise him. That always gets him going...or so he says.

Bond leaves her to her date with Arthur. Perhaps he is maturing?

Arthur can see her distraction.

"What is going on with the two of you?"

"What?"

"I have seen that look before M and that man is more than just an agent to you."

"Aren't you the astute one this evening Arthur. He has professed a less than professional affection towards me."

"I see, and what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. How do you feel about agent 007, James Bond?"

"How do you? Arthur, you need to be careful. You are paying far too much attention to my work life."

"Well, my dear M, as it is, it seems your work life is the only life you have since Nigel died."

M takes a sip of her wine as she ponders Arthur's statement. "That is true but I don't need or want drama in my life, as I begins to become comfortable with widowhood."

"The thing is my dear, you do not have to dwell in your widowhood long unless you desire loneliness and bitterness."

"Arthur, what I need is this, right now. A friend with a sympathetic ear and not a would be lover to confuse everything."

"But we could become lovers...correct?"

M sighs. "Arthur...I don't know if that is wise...we need to change the conversation, and are you trying to get me drunk?"

Arthur has the server supply a bottle of champagne. The wine is gone and M is feeling the effects of the alcohol and enjoying the sensation of laughing with someone she has known for a very long time. Until Bond throws a damper on the evening.

The next hour passes in a flash, as does the bottle and M is giggling at some of the stranger missions that Arthur has had to send agents on.

"So in the end I had to send a helicopter to pick up the sheep and my two agents!"

"Then what did you do with the sheep?"

"I will never tell."

M's laughing so hard she has tears leaking from her eyes. The server comes to the table to ask if everything was fine and to say that they're closing soon. M cannot believe it is after midnight. She stands and wobbles a bit.

Arthur comes to wrap his arm around her waist to allow her to lean on him rather than her cane. They gradually make it to the lift and up to his floor.

"Would you like to come to my room for a nightcap?"

M knows that she shouldn't but she is having a good time. Arthur is amusing and not pushing her into anything. They spoke enough for him to understand that she is not ready for a relationship with anyone at this time.

"Alright...but only one. I am not stable enough to make it back to my room now...more than one will push me over the edge. Besides, I will have to deal with my staff and I am not ready to do that now."

They enter Arthur's suite and he guides her to the sofa and gets them drinks and joins her.

"Stay here. I have another room and we are having a lovely time reminiscing. I will not tempt you into bed inebriated darling. That would be ungentlemanly of me and I want you to remember it if we do."

M laughs and swats his shoulder with the back of her hand and then drops it to her thigh. Arthur grabs her hand and brings it to his lips. They look at each other, each trying to gage where to go from there. Arthur would like nothing more than to kiss her but M looks hesitant and uncomfortable by the sudden reflective silence.

Arthur smiles down at her and decides to lighten the mood again. "I remember that time we went to the racetrack…"

"Oh my god! I was so hung over the next day!" M says in amusement.

"We all were my dear. Nigel was sick that night in the gents and you sent me in after him. I found him lying on the floor looking pale grey."

"He was sick for days... _I'm never drinking again..._ is all he would keep repeating."

"Kendra was so mad at us all. She remained barely sober enough to drive us all home."

"Kendra was a nice woman...to bad you divorced. How is she now?"

"She remarried, and had children and is a grandmother. I think she enjoys it. We usually speak around Christmas every year."

"Then you married Janice. She was a bitch."

"Yes she was. That only lasted a painful eight years."

"How did you manage to afford all these ex-wives?"

"You know...you know the whole sordid history."

"Well, I assume that most or some of that fortune pays for Kingsman activities."

"Yes a great deal is gone but I have no children so it has to go somewhere and do something good."

M downs her drink and leans back on the sofa and closes her eyes momentarily. She can feel herself drift away from the alcohol and fatigue. She feels comfortable and at peace. Arthur has stopped talking and her mind slips away into oblivion.

The sensation of someone carrying her makes her stir slightly. M feels the comforting weight of a blanket on her and someone's lips on her forehead saying, _goodnight love_.

"James." Escapes her lips in a whisper.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

M wakes with a dry mouth, not knowing where she is. Slightly raised voices from the suite must have woken her up. Her head pounds and her mouth is dry but she's still dressed. M can just make out their voices.

 _Where is she?_

 _She's sleeping Mr. Bond. Would you care to have some coffee. I have more coming with our breakfast. I must admit that I was not expecting three for breakfast._

 _You spent enough time alone with her last night. What I would like now, is to see M._

 _M is fine, she stayed in the spare room. There is nothing going on here to concern yourself with, and it's hardly the business of one of her agents if there were._

 _I'm sure you know by now that I am more than just her best agent!_

M moves to sitting woozily as she hears a soft knock at the door.

"Come...and bring some water Bond." She manages painfully.

Bond opens the door, as M protects her eyes from the sudden piercing light. He moves to her side and sits beside on the bed, her giving her the bottle of water.

"So you came here to drag me away finally?"

"I didn't think you wanted me to disturb you last night, and in all honestly I fell asleep on the sofa waiting for your return."

M takes a long drink of water and smiles at him. "Thank you."

"No problem M, it is just a bottle of water."

"No Bond, thank you for not barging in and creating a larger mess than necessary. I know you wanted too but I am still finding my way in all of this."

Bond sighs. "I know M, and so am I."

M looks at James in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I've never really felt this way about anyone before. It hit me like a punch to the head once I figured it out."

"What exactly did you figure out?"

"That I diverted the strong feelings I was having for you to Vesper. Once she betrayed me, it lead me back to my original attraction, you."

M places the bottle of water on the bedside table and stands slowly. M's still in her beautiful green dress from the evening before, which Bond is very glad to see.

"I think this is all a case of desiring someone you cannot have Bond. I'm the authority figure in your life and that is your kink. The dominating boss and headmistress fantasy is your thing James, admit it."

"Maybe you're right. Or perhaps it's because I almost lost you! Skyfall on that bitter night when another man who was also obsessed with you, tried to take you away from me. From us! Eve, Q, Tanner, your children and grandchildren! How can my loving you be so wrong? I promise you I am not a Silva in the making. I walked away last night and I will do it again if you don't want me."

"James...I...it's all just too soon."

"I know. Tanner told me and I understand. I will wait for you."

M looks unconvinced. "You and I may have different definitions of waiting and I cannot hold you to any fidelity clauses, what with your job. This is a problem for me. I dislike sharing."

Bond stands and grabs her hand. "I am yours to order and to accept if you wish. Eventually I hope you will. As for Arthur...I would like to shoot him, but I understand if he makes you feel more comfortable. It will bother me but I have no right to tell you who to love."

"I hardly love Arthur, James. I like him, but I never considered him in a romantic sense at all. Even if we once shared a drunken passionate kiss, during New years long ago."

Bond smirks. "Oh really? Do tell M?"

"It was a moment that he capitalized on, much like you that night in my bath."

Arthur knocks on the door. "Come in Arthur." M calls.

He enters. "I just wanted to tell the two of you that breakfast is here if you care to join me?"

"Yes. That would be lovely Arthur, thank you. If you will excuse me I would like to freshen up."

James nods and joins Arthur leaving M to go to the bath.

"So James, you are enamoured of M, I can tell. I saw the way you looked at her last night during our meal."

"Yes. I care about her."

"She cares about you too."

Bond appears shocked by his statement. "How would you know?"

"I put her to bed last night after she fell asleep on the sofa. I kissed her forehead and said _goodnight love_. M's half asleep response was your name. I wish to hell that was not the case, but _James_ was all that passed those beautiful lips."

"How long have you known her?"

"I should have met her before her husband, but the fates intervened and they met and fell in love instantly. I have never been more envious of a man in my entire life."

Bond smiles. "I understand that myself."

"How long did it take you to realize you wanted a woman old enough to be you mother?"

"I think I wanted her the moment I saw her, but I shook my head and thought I was becoming strangely attracted to women in power."

Arthur chuckles as he hands a coffee to James. "I suppose I would have thought the same when I was your age, but Olivia is someone special. I've been married twice, unsuccessfully because the woman I wanted, married my friend. No amount of money, family influence, nor the trappings of power could sway her to me. I tried to lure Nigel away with jobs elsewhere in the world but he would not leave her. Olivia...M she did not even notice my attraction to her until we shared a passionate moment in 87. Unfortunately we were drunk and she brushed it off as a New Years kiss."

"She does brush things off, but you tried to make Nigel leave her?"

"Not after they married...while they were dating. I prayed that she would get in a fight with him and leave, then I would profess my undying love for her. Ahh…but the romance of youth. It mellows with time but then we did see each other socially."

"That's not easy. I see her at work, only when she need me, and I find myself craving those moments."

"As did I, whenever I joined her for a social occasion. My heart rate would increase at the mere prospect of spending an evening in her presence. She has always been a bitter treat to my soul. You and I understand each other. Neither of us would deliberately hurt M, but in the end, it's her choice."

"Yes it is." They turn to see M standing in the door to the bedroom. She must have showered because her hair is damp.

"I hate to interrupt this male bonding, but I hope you left some coffee and food for me?"

Arthur smiles and pulls out a chair at the table for her. The three sit down and begin to eat.

Bond's mobile goes off so he excuses himself to talk to Tanner to tell him to take Eve for that hike without them.

Arthur leans over to M as says quietly, "that young man is in love with you."

M scoffs at his remark. "Words...how can that be true?"

"You and I both know the allure of power yes, but it is more than that for him. You and he shared a traumatic event didn't you?"

"Yes we did."

"Did it have anything to do with a former agent from Hong Kong and the bombing of your office?"

"Arthur! How did you...oh never mind."

"Nigel shared with me the concerns he had about an agent falling for you. We both knew it was inevitable but the instability in Tiago Rodriguez was the real danger."

"Arthur I'm shocked he told you, and that you know this at all."

"And I told you my dear, that I have been keeping an eye on you for a very long time."

James rejoins them and says that Tanner and Eve are off on a hike and will return later.

They enjoy small talk as they eat breakfast. M laments that her head is pounding as, James hands her some painkillers and juice.

"Arthur how are you not hung over?"

"Practice my dear, lots of practice. What are the two of you going to do for the rest of the weekend?"

James looks at M and waits for her response.

"I am to try to begin walking without the use of my cane to strengthen my ankle."

"I think James is dying to help you do that Olivia. I on the other hand will reserve a chess board for afternoon tea. I would like you to join me to enjoy a rematch my dear. I think it is only fair that if you will not choose one of us, that we share your time."

"What did I tell you about using my name Arthur?"

"Be that as it may, _M_ it's a good plan."

M crosses her arm under her breast and pouts like a girl. "Fine, but I also want an hour or two to myself to read...oh... and dinner with Tanner and Eve."

"Sounds good M. I will message Eve and tell her to make reservations for the five of us."

"I don't need to intrude on your dinner agent Bond."

"Arthur, you can join us, I insist." M says as she grasps his hand beside her on the table.

Bond notices their hands clasped on the table but holds his reaction in. Arthur smiles at M as they finish breaking their fast.

Bond escorts M to their suit and she changes into comfortable jeans and a cowled jumper of black and grey.

Her hair and makeup are a well done, as if heading to the office. M has her cane but Bond takes it from her.

"You need to work the ankle. You can lean on me if you need to and we will go slowly. Let me know when you can take no more and I will carry you back in time for you date with Arthur."

"James. I'm shocked you agree to let me spend more time with Arthur?"

"M, I only care for your wellbeing and happiness and if he can give it to you, then I will step aside."

"That is very mature of you James, and I appreciate it. I enjoy spending time with men who do not pressure me into unwanted situations."

"Promise me one thing M."

"What?"

"That you will be honest with the two of us. I want to know before I walk in on you in bed with him. Tell me if you chose him over me."

"Bond...I...fine….I will. I promise that if I chose Arthur, I will tell you. I won't choose him, but I will make the promise to appease you."

"If you really want to appease me M...I can think of so many ways."

"Bond! Stop the flirting."

"With you M that would be like asking me to stop breathing."

"You're incorrigible."

"I know, and you are incredibly beautiful in casual clothing, M."

They leave the suite and exit the hotel. It's a beautiful day and M's headache dissipates. Her ankle is still a bit sore but Bond holds her up against him to alleviate the weight she puts on her foot. He wraps his arm around her waist as they walk along.

The seaside is wonderful. Families play in the surf and children squeal in happiness. M cannot help but remember the times she spent at the seaside with Nigel and…

M stops short and turns away from the happy families and looks at James. He smiles down on her with that million pound smile. The damn man is more handsome than most actors these days.

Could he really want her...all of her? The moody demanding unlovable…

Bond and Arthur are sexually attracted to her, but it would fall by the wayside once they spent anytime with her. Her own children have nothing to do with her. Then there was Nigel...there is so much guilt...whenever she thinks about him. It makes her angry and sad. It was not suppose to end like that. For christ's sake...it should have been her, if not by a stray bullet, then perhaps a well placed bomb. Something as dramatic as Skyfall at least.

If M had died in James's arms a martyr to the cause, she could have been with Nigel again. But then again after all that she has done...perhaps not. No there was still much that needed doing and she has to rebuild her reputation after that Silva fiasco.

Arthur and James don't know how distant the two of them were in the last 3 years of their marriage.

Nigel, was once the love of her life, but in the end they seemed more like strangers. He was the old professor who spent as much time in his books, as she spent at her office.

"Nigel had affairs."

There she said it. It lives in the air between them now. M wonders if Bond will deduce by her admission that she feels responsible and guilty for the way her once wonderful union degraded.

In the end, Nigel became that professor who slept with his overachieving students. As M managed her handsome pawns around the globe and pretended that it didn't crush her heart.

She cannot go through that again! M told Bond that she cannot share and it's true. Having Nigel cheat almost destroyed her and she came very close to leaving MI6 to save her marriage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M knew he strayed...had one night stands when the children were very young and she was too tired...

They exploded at each other yelling obscenities and threatening each other. Tears and fighting became too much and M spent the night at the office. She stayed up all night looking out over London and pondering her marriage.

M owed Nigel. He had stayed and raised the children as well as managed the house, learned to cook for the kids when they were young. It was not until they were in their teen that the cracks became larger and more apparent.

The late 1980's in Hong Kong, it was a new start but it became strained, partially because of Tiago. The higher she climbed the more she was away. Nigel wrote manuscripts, doing work at distance.

A few of the more advanced grad students made trips to visit them...M agreed to house them one at a time hesitantly. Nigel was insistent he could get more work done with them that way, and it was not like the children came with them.

The first was a male and at their flat for a couple of months. It went well enough but the second was a beautiful 25 year old brunette...it was inevitable. Nigel was a very handsome tall man with chestnut hair, just turning grey. Alexandra was half his age, Hong Kong was an exciting exotic background for an affair.

It was hardly difficult for them to pull off since M was constantly working. When she came home early to hear them in the throws of passion, she turned and left to avoid the confrontation. M walked back into the office and Tiago was there. He followed her to her office and found her crying and furious. M ordered him to go. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately...just like Bond did. For a few moments she got lost in him...like James.

The difference was...Tiago couldn't let it go...he became obsessed and worked to prove his worth to her in hopes she would become his.

Frankly, she was shocked at Tiago's desire for her. Again she was much older but he attempted to justify it because he knew her husband was currently inside a much younger woman...and turnabout is fair play.

Tiago pointed out the irony of her saying she was too old...when it works so well for the opposite sex.

M stood her ground knowing that there would be no going back to Nigel and she could not live without him.

Nigel accused her all the same...saying she slept with the men under her. An accusation that she adamantly denied.

After the fighting calmed, Olivia stood in front of her husband and asked him if he wanted a divorce.

Nigel grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She began to panic, thinking he was about to turn violent, but he pulled her into a crushing embrace and cried. Nigel told her that he could never live without her and she needed to make more time for them.

M remembers the passion of their make up...she did not go into work for two days claiming illness and Nigel did not let her leave their bedroom. He brought her food and wine, candles and even went out and purchased lingerie for her. There was always good mixed in with the bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What? How or why...did you know and do nothing? Christ M...you didn't blame yourself did you?"

"I was never there. I was a terrible wife and mother. I made my excuses that the country needed me more and then it was too late. The children had grown and Nigel had found diversions."

"Jesus M...that is not...even if he did, that was his stupid loss. How could you consider yourself worth that sort of abuse. I would never look at another if you were mine."

"I tried harder after. He knew I would. He did it more for my attention then for any desire for the other women. When the children were young I only let it go on so long, and by the time we came to the seaside every summer for holiday...Nigel would have ended it with who ever he was currently flirting with. For those two weeks we were a normal family. The children would be wiped out tired from swimming all day. Mum and dad reaffirmed that they loved each other and fell into bed to make love like they were twenty-four again. Without the weight of the world on our shoulders, the weight of age and responsibility, and no guards."

"You came away without guards?"

"That was so long ago James that I was not even M. It was before Hong Kong and Silva."

"M...did you and Silva?"

"Did we what? You better not be insinuating that I crossed that line Bond."

"Sorry M. It was just that he was so obsessed with you."

"I know but it was all just deluded fantasy just like you."

"M...I told you…"

"Stop Bond. I didn't mean it that way. If I had slept with him there would be no lasting fantasy. Despite what fiction and film lead us to believe. There is no all encompassing obsession once the dead is done. Once you taste the forbidden fruit the fantasy is gone...wasted in reality."

"I would hardly consider time as your lover a waste."

"Bond...you understand don't you?"

"Yes, but I would never bore of you M."

"You say that now, but...I don't have the luxury of time now do I?"

"M...I don't care about the outside. I want you for who you are and I barely know the real you. The woman who came to the seaside with her family and made passionate love with her husband to heal the hurts between you. I want that with you. I want everything about you M."

They stopped walking and M is leaning up against a railing. They look at each other until M becomes nervous and looks down at the ground.

"James...when we are alone...would you call me Olivia?"

James smiles. "I would be delighted. Nice to meet you Olivia." He shakes her hand exaggeratedly as others walk by.

M notices the way women are looking at Bond. Two women in bikinis trying desperately to get his attention.

"You have some admirers James." M says and James looks around them and glances at the two young women.

"Not interested M. In fact I think I need to get you back soon. You are slowing down, don't push the healing to quickly M."

"You just want to avoid the admirers becoming more outgoing right in front of me. I told you. They all think I am your mother or aunt."

Bond ducks and kisses her suddenly. M can see the two women behind James looking on in absolute shock. Their mouths hanging open as they see him kiss her.

M's distracted by them but notices that Bond's kissing her with a building passion. M grasps the front of his shirt, fisting it in her small hands to try to keep her balance.

Suddenly a throat clears behind them. M pulls away and opens her eyes again to see Bill Tanner standing with his arms crossed in front of him. Eve is giggling beside him with her hand held over her mouth.

"Bond...M. What is going on here?"

"Tanner will you just mind your own business and stop...blocking me from achieving any moments of pure bliss."

M moves away from both men and links arms with Eve heading back towards the hotel. "I think those two need some alone time to work out their issues."

"I think you're right M."

"Besides, I am suppose to meet Arthur for tea. You can join us Eve. It will be fun."

"Won't I be blocking Arthur M?"

"Yes you will but none of them have a chance anyway Eve. As far as I'm concerned this weekend is for friends and conversation."

The two women leave Bond and Tanner behind as they walk slowly because of M's ankle.

"That kiss with Bond did not look like simple conversation M."

"Eve...I cannot help that the man keeps blindsiding me with his overly aggressive displays of affection."

"I think I have actually witness something I never expected to ever see."

"What is that Ms. Moneypenny?"

"James Bond head over heels in love and you looked very content also M. Don't deny it. You got lost in his kiss."

"I was distracted by our female observers look of disgust and shock."

"What? Those to women might have looked shocked but the were not disgusted. In fact they both looked happy for you...they thought it was cute and so did I."

"The lot of you will be the end of me."

"M we love you."

"I am beginning to realize that. I don't think I ever expected all this, with my job and at this time of my life."

"Just roll with it M. You don't have to be lonely now. We can go shopping, see movies or even go to concerts or the theatre."

"I do believe that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." M says as she looks at her lovely secretary.

Eve laughs. "I love Casablanca...we should watch it tonight!"

M smiles. "That is a brilliant idea. We will need popcorn."

"Yes and I suppose we should invite the boys...and Arthur."

"I almost forgot. We have to meet Arthur for dinner tonight."

"Maybe we should just have him over to the suite and order room service." Eve exclaims excitedly.

"I will allow you to plan it Eve. I need to beat the man at chess again."

"How about dinner at seven with a movie to follow?"

Tanner and Bond catch up to them. "What are you two planning?" Tanner asks.

"What makes you think you two are invited?" Eve teases and M laughs.

M's leg is bothering her and she begins to lean heavily on Eve. Tanner sees and scoops her up into his arms and continues walking back towards their hotel.

Bond's hand grabs Tanners shoulder and spins him back to face an angry looking Bond and a overly amused Eve.

"What do you think you're doing Bill?"

"I'm carrying M...what does it look like. I've the most practice at it so back off Valentino."

M laughs holding tightly to Tanner's neck.

Bond moves to take her from Tanner but Eve grabs his arm. "Let him have this Bond. It is his fault she tripped on his case to begin with."

Bond shrugs his shoulders. "I cannot catch a break."

Eve gives Bond a kiss. "I think Arthur is right. This weekend is a team building exercise."

"I was hoping for a little more romance and a little less intrusive...team building."

"Slowly Bond...remember."

"Alright Eve. For you anything. However, if your boyfriend doesn't stop scooping my love into his arms I am going to be a very unhappy man with a licence to kill."

The end.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. :)


	9. Chapter 9

For BJames

 **Girls Night:**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I just ended a call with Janice. It has been a while since we went out on the town and tomorrow is Friday.

Thank god.

Work has been hectic the last week. It always is when 007 is on a mission and Tanner's away. Bill's off visiting his cousin in Ireland. I've been taking on his duties with M and overseeing the mission.

So far, beyond listening to Bond continuously flirt with their boss, not much of interest has happened. Bond has met his match, and then some with M.

M walls her heart against any and all suitors. Amazing that at her age she has a slew of admirers clamouring for her attention.

Even if one is my man. I know that Bill loves M on a level of admiration and respect that will never cross over to the physical. Physically he's all mine.

Bond on the other hand, is amazingly still pursuing her. Arthur is far more age appropriate for her, is still calling in the months since her accident. That is when M's mutual admirations society began and they all lined up, lavishing attention upon her.

I'm happy for her even if I'm completely jealous.

M's enjoying the attention. I can tell, but who wouldn't. Beyond the eye rolling and exasperated sighs, there is a blush to her cheeks and a slight smile on her face.

James Bond's gradually wearing her down. I never thought it would happen, but I think she's weakening.

M's steadfast in what she wants, but her heart is melting and I can see it. Tanner and I watch over her when Bond's gone. He usually texts me to make sure that no calls from Arthur go unnoticed. Bond's keeping his eyes on the Kingsman. I think he's just jealous and scared he will make progress when he hasn't.

I cannot understand why M doesn't just go for it. James is in love with her. He would never intentionally hurt her, even if he is often required to sleep with a mark.

He called in yesterday and there is a woman named Sienna that may lead him to the weapons runner. It's only a matter of time and he will have to seduce her. James is hesitant and M's reluctant, but she will give the order if she has too.

I can tell that it will be difficult on both of them. James is not usually this hesitant. His heart is not in this part of the game anymore. However, M still needs him to do his job. These two stubborn love birds are going to drive me batty.

M says friendship is all she wants, but for crying out loud there have been very noticeable changes between the two of them. Since James' crush came out into the open, he is far more willing to push her. It isn't just him, M has made some subtle adjustments to her interactions with him also.

I notice everything now. The way M fidgets when Bond's due in her office. How when 007's in London, her attire is very carefully crafted. As if James told her the colours he likes best on her, or the style he likes best. Knowing Bond it's not the clothing that interests him, but what lies underneath.

It's subtle enough that outside observers will not notice, but Tanner and I are in the inner circle now. Or I should say I'm now in the inner circle. Tanner has always been in the inner circle. He just chose to ignore the signs of Bond's interest in M for all those years.

It has been odd to adjust to this new reality. Q's almost to the point of questioning some things. He does have both the eyes and the ears of this place.

The phone rings. "Yes M?"

 _Eve could you please get me a tea and a muffin of some sort. I foolishly forgot to eat breakfast this morning._

"Not a problem M. I will be in as soon as I get it."

 _Get one for yourself and join me will you._

"I would be delighted."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cafe down across the street has M's favourite blend of tea and I get two muffins. Once back in MI6 I go to the kitchen and rinse out the pot and gathers the tea cups, milk and sugar on the tray and head back up.

M's on the phone when I enter the room.

"I can't Arthur. No...no...I gathered that. No...yes he is...well because I promised to go out with Eve tomorrow evening."

I place the tray down and can barely contain my grin.

"Yes I am telling the truth...just wait. Here's Eve now with my tea. Eve...Arthur would like to know where we are going?"

M looks wide eyed hoping for me to carry on the lie.

"Hello Arthur."

 _Good morning beautiful. M has by now indicated with flaying of hands and her deliriously beautifully expressive eye movements, that she wants you to lie on her behalf, and tell me something of your plans. All of which the woman knows I can easily disprove when I see the light on at her flat tomorrow evening._

"There will be no light on at her flat Arthur because she is coming out clubbing with me and my friend Janice tomorrow. M's going to play the average Londoner and go out and have mildly priced but filling dinner and far too much alcohol. Then she will either take a cab home or crash at my flat."

 _Really? That does not sound like her at all. Why the change?_

"No change, this is the way girls nights go in the 21st century. It may differ slightly from M's day, but we will have a blast and there are no boys allowed!"

I hand the receiver back to M.

"There, I told you I have plans Arthur, and stop watching my flat!" M listens to his response and shakes her head.

"No Arthur the Kingsman organization does not need to assist in any MI6 security issues. How the hell did you hear about Mitchell? Oh, never mind. I can look after myself! As you heard, I am not available to go out with you and don't think I haven't noticed the timing of these calls. Stop having Merlin hack into Q's systems or I will have Q knock you out with a nasty virus!"

M hangs up on him flustered and put off by the call, that I was unable to filter from her in my absence.

I can't help but laugh. "He knows when James is out of the country?"

"And Tanner out of my office. He has always been the divide and conquer type of man. Always a very willing to jump on any opportunity."

"I don't think that is all he wants to jump on M."

"Eve...careful now."

We sit and sip on our tea.

"I'm telling the truth. I will be armed and look after you M and we will have fun."

"I wasn't serious! I will not intrude on your life Eve."

"Janice is always asking me about my boss so I think you should come out and enjoy yourself M. You have not had a break since your ankle and you did say we could do things as friends now."

"I suppose I did. If it keeps Arthur off my doorstep I suppose I could come out. I don't want to interrupt your girls night...I know I will not fit in well."

"M, Janice is married and has a 2 year old and needs a night out every once in awhile to stop from going insane."

"Oh, I understand that. Alright, we'll do it." M says with a smile as she sips her tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By afternoon Comms have alerted us to a current situation with Bond's mission in Serbia. M and I come in and take point with Q.

"Bond. What is the situation?" M asks with a concerned look on her face.

 _The situation is that I wanted to say happy early birthday M._

"007, all niceties aside you did not just make us come for pointing out a date on a bloody calendar. Not to mention you are jumping the gun and at my age you hold on to the smaller number as long as possible."

 _I see that you have not yet received the gifts I sent yet._

Q and I begin to chuckle at Bond's miscalculation. "James don't worry I will take her out on the town for you tomorrow night. Girls night will be extreme."

 _Eve I will be sorry to miss that but this rogue military General is slippery._

"No luck getting into his compound Bond?"

 _No M and he's on the move again. I will spend tonight tracking him down and hopefully be home in time for your actual birthday._

"James, it's girls night, and now I find out it lands on her birthday, so that means no boys allowed."

 _Eve you keep her safe until I get back._

"007 just do your job and come home safe." M palms her face in exasperation.

 _Yes, M. I love you too._

"I thought you were watching the General's daughter. Can you not aim that charm of yours towards her and get into the camp?"

 _That is a bit of a dead end and no I cannot use her._

"Why the hell not? I told you not to let this strange fantasy of yours interfere with your work 007!"

 _Strange fantasy? M you are saying a good deal over comms. I would not consider it strange and nor does anyone else who knows us._

"Seduce that girl and get into the camp, that's an order!"

 _M I cannot...not just because I'm currently infatuated with an gorgeous older woman, but because she would rather have Eve than my brand of machismo._

I have to laugh at M's expression as she realizes what Bond is saying. "I can fly out and meet you Bond to take over but I have plans tomorrow that I would hate to miss."

 _I don't think I could handle you out in the field again anyway Eve. I know my shoulder can't."_

"You are never going to let me forget that, are you! I am an excellent shot when my quarry is not on top of a moving train fighting."

 _I will get in today and rush home tomorrow for the birthday girl's night out. I have something I really want to give her._

"Bond!" M has just turned an embarrassed hue of red that makes Q turn away to prevent her from seeing the grin on his face.

"James you better do the job right or you will be on desk and training duty for the next six months!"

 _M normally that would have been a depressing thought, but being in the office with you just upstairs is actually a pleasant one._

"James you need to concentrate on getting that information for M or you will be sent somewhere else to do that training. Somewhere cold to cool your heels. I always thought you could handle subtly James, but you seem to be losing your touch when it comes to…"

"Eve that will be enough. 007 do your bloody job!"

 _Yes MA'AM. Q do you have the location of the missiles or are you too busy hiding your giggling from the ladies?_

I nudge Q who is trying to tune out the conversation completely. One which is obviously flirtatious to a level that he wants no part of knowing, if the flush on his face is anything to go by.

"Ah...yes...well."

 _Has all the flirting knocked you off your game Q?_

"No...no. I just prefer to remain in the dark about these things, should some come questioning later. I am a terrible liar and would rather not be a party to this...whatever this is going on between the four of you."

I don't know what to say. I just stare at him with my mouth hanging open.

"How...do...you...when?"

"Oh as if that was a secret! The entire office can see you touch each other as you walk through the corridors and the lifts. Really Moneypenny...it's a building full of cameras that I control, not to mention spies."

M has begun to chuckle out loud, and I swear I hear Bond groan over the comm when he hears her. James has it so bad for her, it makes me feel sorry for him.

"So what of M and Bond? Anyone chatting about them?" I ask him since Q's so willing to be a fount of information today.

M straightens up, but stares Q directly in the eye, while awaiting his response.

"Of course not! M would never be caught in such a manner." Q says shocked.

 _No she won't let me get close enough for anything good to happen._

I had actually forgotten that Bond was still on the line. M blushes and Q's mouth hangs open.

"Bond I'm sending you the coordinates for the missiles. If you actually want to do any work today, you can track them down and render them useless with those things I gave you. Just do make sure you are gone before they blow up."

 _I will Q and M be good. I will see you tomorrow. Bond out._

"I don't think James understands the concept of girls night. Just for that I should take you to a strip club that featuring male dancers."

"Really? I've never been."

The shock on Q's face mirrors my own. "I think I could arrange that for us then M. Janice will be on board. After dinner for a few hours and then off to a club. We will leave directly from work."

"Should I bring extra clothes to change first?"

"Why. M your business attire is very dressy, downright sexy, don't you think Q?"

"Yes...well. Ma'am. You always look nice and dressed up for a night on the town."

I look at the nervous man. "Very diplomatic Q, well done. It's settled I will make the appropriate calls."

M nods and leave comms to get back to work.

"Moneypenny do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes Q. I'm taking a friend for a night on the town for her birthday."

"I mean about having a guard. If you are drinking don't you think…"

"Q thanks for the vote of confidence. I will be armed and I promise to look after her. What insidious mastermind of evil will be lurking in a male strip club looking for the head of MI6 who just happens to be out on the town?"

"All I will say on the matter is that we know there are men watching her. She has had me hack and prepare a virus for the Kingsman installation and put markers on an Arthur, should we be concerned?"

I laugh. "Only a little. He's an old friend of M's and I'm positive he will not follow us into a strip club to make his move on her."

"His move? What? This man has designs on M? Does Bond know?"

"Ha..ha. Yes Bond knows. So you did realize that he's sweet on M. You sly dog Q."

"My predecessor mentioned it in passing once before he left. The four of us were in Q branch and M was snipping at Bond and he was blatantly pushing her buttons, you know in that way of his. They left the room and Q shook his head mumbling about it being clear as crystal that the lad wants her to dress him down privately…"

"Yes, he was right, just keep this down, national secret level."

"Fine but what does it matter now? M's a widow and James has always been her favourite."

"M's not comfortable with it. It doesn't leave the three of us, plus Arthur who knows about James' admiration."

"What if this Arthur starts to talk?"

"He won't or M will let loose with everything she has on him, and if I know her at all, it's extensive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner's good. Janice is entertained completely by M and her tales of dating in the 1960's.

The strip club was hilarious. They pulled M up on stage and danced around with her. I never would have thought she would go through with it. But it's her birthday and she's had a lot of champagne already.

"My god! Your boss is so funny. She's an amazing lady and she can dance, look at her go."

"I know. She surprises us all the time."

"How old is she?"

"Not sure but over 65 likely."

"She doesn't look or act it. I hope I'm like her at that age."

"It's just nice to see her let loose for once. High stress job."

M's helped off the stage laughing as one dancers drops her from the stage into the waiting arms of another dancer below. He gives M a massive kiss on the cheek and she slaps his Union Jack covered behind.

"M we are going now, are you ready?"

M laughs and nods grabbing her purse and coat. "Where to next ladies. That was one way to warm up for the rest of the night dancing."

"I don't think we can keep up with you M. All this attention too. Those dancers loved you."

"I likely remind them of their Gran so that could be the reason. I do hope you tipped them well Eve."

"I didn't tip them at all M...they just plucked you out of the crowd. The must have known you would be a fantastic dancer."

M looks at her and laughs as they climb into a cab. "I thought you paid them, now I feel bad for not leaving a tip."

Janice laughs, "don't worry they will get plenty more. It was beginning to fill up for the late night crowd."

They pull up to a club. A long line out front. I move to the front of the line with M and Janice behind me. "Hello David."

"Eve! You made it! And this must be the birthday girl?"

"Yes she is, so let us in will you."

"Not a problem. A VIP area is waiting for you."

"Thanks David." I give him a peck on the cheek as we go past."

The hostess escorts us to a nice private booth table off the dance floor. There is a bottle of champagne waiting. I look at the hostess in confusion.

"Compliments of a Mr. Bill Tanner miss. For the birthday girl."

I look at M and laugh. "Tanner knew this was where we would be going."

"How did you get us in past that entire line?" M asks.

"David is my cousin and I usually come in once a month. He will come join us on his break or when his shift ends."

"Splendid. Now let's drink." M says as she takes the bottle and pour three glasses.

The evening progresses with many more bottles of champagne showing up to our table. The owner of the establishment a gentleman in his 50's comes over upon seeing M out on the dance floor with me and Janice.

To be honest we are getting right tipsy by this point and laughing hysterically at some of M's observations about the crowd of young people.

"Good evening ladies. Eve, I would love to present you this bottle on my behalf. You ladies really make a statement on the dance floor."

M smiles and asks him to join us and he does. M could charm the coat from a freezing man at this point. She has him in stitches quickly with some more tales of clubbing in the 60's.

Mr. Black has some finger foods delivered to the table. Janice is almost done in already, but is desperate to stay and hear all M's stories.

M is touching Francis' arm a great deal and the man is leaning over to whisper in her ear. M straightens suddenly and looks shocked and then begins to laugh.

Janice leans over, "I think she has an easier time picking up than you do honey."

"Real funny Janice."

"Look, she may be a senior but she is awesome looking and funny as hell. Who wouldn't want to spend time with her. I'm so surprised it took you this long to invite her out."

"There use to be a work boundary created around her, and it took time to move it out of the way."

"I'm glad it did. M's so fun. What is it she does again?"

"She keeps a lot of naughty civil servants in line...and crisis management. She can keep a cool head when disaster strikes."

"I have to go...I'm dying to stay but I know John will be up early and therefore so will I. Sporting a huge hangover thanks to the two of you party animals."

I stand and give Janice a kiss on the cheek "Bye. I will see you next week."

M pulls away from Mr. Black and stands giving Janice a quick hug goodbye and saying thanks for coming. David's now off work and comes to join me and our bosses at the table. Not that his boss is noticing anything beyond M.

David and I catch up on family things and I keep glancing at M and Mr. Black across from us. M nibbles on some food and I notice she is drinking less. The evening is beginning to wind down.

Black orders another bottle of champagne and fills our glasses again his focus solely on M.

"Your boss and mine are hitting it off Eve. I think she may not need you to take her home."

"I think I better…" I freeze as I lock eyes on someone who should not be here. James bloody Bond.

Bond's staring suddenly past me and M has frozen her face in a scowl as she looks over my shoulder. A shadow falls over the table.

"My dear M could I have this dance?"

Black frowns as Arthur holds out his hand which M grasps with a perturbed look on her face. M stands as the music begins to change to something classic and old. Frank Sinatra, something tells me Arthur had the music changed just for the two of them.

Bond watches with a stiff posture from the bar at the opposite side of the room. Francis, David's boss just frowns as he looks to me for explanation.

"Ex-boyfriend." I say trying to smooth things over. "I see a friend who I should ask to dance."

I leave the uncomfortable booth and head to James. "What are you doing here?"

He doesn't take his eyes off her and Arthur. "I'm watching out for her, unlike you it seems Eve."

Then he turns those brutal eyes to me. "James. I didn't know he was here...it's a surprise."

"Come dance Moneypenny and tell me all about the man sitting with you at the table. The one who had his hand on her leg under the table and you didn't even notice. To distracted by the attractive bloke you're with?"

"Bond that's my cousin and M's more than capable of removing a hand from her own leg if she doesn't want it there. When did you get in?"

"An hour ago...and yes the mission was fine. Q's info was good and those missiles are not going to be used at all."

"M will be glad, but not happy you're here."

"What about Arthur? Will she be glad he's here?"

"Not by the look on her face when she saw him."

We both look over to see the two of them talking in hushed tones as Arthur pulls her tight against him. He's really a very good dancer and I've seen M dance very well herself.

"They move well together. Their generation really knew how to dance."

James growls at me. "I've been trained to dance, so have you."

"Yes but they did it every weekend, for fun all the time. She told us such stories tonight."

"Really, do tell? And exactly how did this girls night become you and M sitting with two men after having her dance at a club with male dancers?"

"How did you...Q!"

"Yes...Q found the video and because he hacked the Kingsmen and they were watching her."

"Really? I guess that explains Arthur's appearance. He must have been tired of waiting for her to get home to her flat."

"WHAT!" Bond looks ready to pounce. "Sorry Bond...he called and M knew he has been watching but she told him not too."

Bond leaves me and storms over to Arthur who now has her laughing at something. Far too relaxed by alcohol and dancing. I rush to join them to prevent anything, should it happen.

"M I think I should escort you and Moneypenny home now."

"James? Why exactly are you intruding on girls night?"

"You know damn well why I am, and besides I brought you a birthday gift."

Arthur looks down at M who he still has an arm around. "Oh yes of course. It's time for the gift exchange. Arthur pulls a package out of his jacket pocket and hands it to M."

"Arthur, you shouldn't have."

"But I wanted to darling."

Bond stiffens beside me, at Arthur's term of endearment.

"I mean you shouldn't have come on girls night, and you following me with cameras has got to stop. I can assure you Q has taken pains to give Merlin a few days of work after tonight."

M opens the present to find a beautiful silver necklace with a large Opal.

"You really shouldn't have Arthur."

I see the disgruntled look on Black's face as he gets up to go to his office. David waves to me and leaves sensing he should make himself scarce now.

"Well at least he caught on, that he has no chance." Bond says and Black looks at M and nods at her before disappearing out a door.

"I think the two of you could learn a lesson from him. Go and be off with you. This is girls night and Moneypenny is spending the night at my flat to make sure it stays a girls night."

M directs her gaze at Bond as she says this. Arthur's full of smiles as he attaches the clasp behind her neck. "You really should let Bond take Moneypenny home and I will take you home."

Three voices rise in unison "NO!"

"Come on Moneypenny. Thank you for the gift Arthur. I will have Q branch go over it Monday morning for listening devices, cameras and tracers. I will refrain from wearing it in the bath or changing clothes just in case."

"M, I can assure you that there is nothing…"

M holds her hand up to silence him. "You can insure me all you like. You were to keep your distance, and this is a girls night."

"It hardly looked like that with the two of you hanging on to those gentlemen."

"Arthur, David is my cousin and Francis his boss, so they came to wish M a happy birthday. I told them this is a birthday celebration."

"Eve that man was doing more than just wishing her happy birthday with his hand on her leg under the table. As for you Arthur I would really rather I didn't have to kill you for stalking my boss." Bond says in all seriousness.

Arthur frowns. "Me...I think having a rather deadly agent breaking in to her flat on a whim, is far more serious than my phone calls and properly given invitations to eat."

"Enough out of both of you. Goodnight. Come on let's let these two have some drinks and try their luck with the other women here.

"Goodnight boys." I say as I gather our things from the booth and hand M her coat.

Arthur takes it from her hand and helps her put it on. Bond leans over to whisper to me. "I will follow just to make sure he does not. I don't trust the sly old fox as far as I can throw him."

"James, I can watch her just fine and he's right, it's you who always breaks into her flat."

"Fine. Text me when you get into your pyjamas and are about to start the pillow fights."

"I heard that 007. Who says we'll wear pyjamas." M says with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, that I am positive makes Bond loose all the blood in his head. Likely rushing straight to another part of his anatomy.

M and I walk to the door and Francis Black is there to open the door for them. "I am sorry that you are not a single woman M. I was going to ask you for dinner tomorrow."

"I'm not...well thank you for the evening and I apologize...I am a widow and not currently seeing anyone."

"I think that there is a line to spend time with you my dear. Here is my card. If you would like to come by again I will make sure there is a table for you. If you would like to join me for dinner sometime please call." Black kisses her hand and M blushes.

We finally reach her flat by 1:30, the champagne has almost worn off. I have a bit of a headache already. M makes us tea and toast and we sit on her sofa putting on the telly.

"That was quite a birthday. Thank you Eve. I'm sorry that it got interrupted."

"Oooohhh M do tell. Did you like Mr. Black?"

"Ha...really not what I meant. However, it is nice to have someone interested who knows nothing of what I am. There is no history, no baggage between us."

"Is that what you want M? A man who does not know you?"

M sighs and looks down in her tea. "I don't know what I want. Do you know what you want? Your generation is single much longer than mine. We married young because to live together was so frowned upon."

"Is that the only reason you married Nigel?"

"No, of course not. I loved the man...I miss him still. I miss him very much."

I grasp her hand and squeeze it. "I understand the loss, but not the emptiness that must accompany such a long relationship. How did he die M?"

"It was fast. Not a lingering illness thankfully, but I hate myself more for not trying to be with him more. There was always a crisis. In the back of my mind, I always thought retirement but then I never retired. I was a horrible wife."

"M, I am sure he never thought that."

"I think he did. We argued about it a great deal when we were younger, but as we aged and his desire for me waned, he found other hobbies. Those other hobbies included a few mistresses."

"Oh, M. I'm so sorry."

"I expected it really. I was never home, and he was a very outgoing man. A passionate man locked inside the calm demeanour of an academic."

"And you are a very passionate woman and it comes out in your work. You did stay together despite his affairs. M did you ever?"

"No, I was not interested in any other...I was at work all the time, and I did not play with the help, like Arthur does. I couldn't toss my marriage away, for the fleeting gratification found in hot sex with someone different and dangerous."

"Like Bond."

"Why would you instantly think of him? I have been M nearly 20 years and 007 was not always here."

"I know M, but James is your favourite and it's not as wrong as it was when you were married. Age doesn't matter to him. I think this means more to him than just a fun flirtatious game. Like the flirtatious one he plays with me. You are different. You're on a pedestal and precious to him."

"Still, I am his boss."

"I know but he can be discreet and Tanner, Q and I can run interference for you. I would be so happy if the two of you could be happy together."

"I will think about it Eve. Now I think I better get to bed. I am too old for all of this."

"Goodnight M. I will sleep here just to make sure there are no intruders."

"Don't be silly. There is a spare bed upstairs come use it. Bond would be very wise to stay away tonight."

M walks upstairs and I suddenly hear a gasp of surprise. I run to join her, gun drawn to see her bedroom covered in flowers. There is a box on the bed.

"Looks like 007 already made himself at home." M opens the card and reads it.

"Cheeky bugger."

"What is it M?"

She open the package as a beautiful blue slip of a nightdress is revealed.

"Oh my. It's beautiful. M there is no denying he knows how to make an impression."

"True and he only had to break and enter to make it happen." We begin to laugh.

"Go put it on M. I will take a picture and you can get him to do whatever you want without question just for a glimpse."

"Eve you are very evil when you want to be."

"Yes I am."

M changes and put the slip on in her bath and comes out with a silk dressing gown over the dark blue slip.

I pull out my mobile and take a shot of her sitting on the bed and one of her standing. I take a profile and make her lie on the bed to get another. The flowers surrounding her in her room. M looks beautiful. Simply stunning.

"I didn't think this evening would end up with a boudoir photo shoot Eve."

"No but the more shots I have the more we can make him do."

"Ha..ha. Very true."

I email one off to Tanner for a joke and almost instantly get a message back.

 _What the hell is going on?_

 _I will talk to you tomorrow Bill._

 _Please tell me you are not sharing a bed with her tonight or I might get airlifted back to London._

 _Down boy...spare room. This is ammunition to get 007 to return his equipment on time, for a glimpse of one._

 _There are more?_

 _Yes and if you are really good when you get home, I will show them to you._

"Who are you sharing those with Eve?" M says serious as she closes her dressing gown.

"Just Tanner, and he approves with Bond's gift choice."

"Eve...stop that. How will I look Bill in the eyes when I see him next?"

"With your head held high knowing you look incredible M. I will guard these to use as you may need them. You just let me know."

"May I see?" I show her the images and she smiles. "The aren't to bad for an old gal are they?"

"No they are not. Good night M. I hope you had a great birthday."

"Thank you Eve. It made me feel far younger than my years."

"Your welcome. After all, that's what are friends for."

The End.


	10. Chapter 10

"Eve darling is she in?"

"No she isn't Bond. Nice flowers. I don't suppose they're for me?"

"I will give you one my dear but you really need to ask that boyfriend of yours why he is slacking this Valentine's day." Bond hands Eve one of the dozen red roses that he bought for M.

"We have plans later. Did you get in late last night?"

"Yes. Why?" James asks her looking suspicious.

"I was wondering if you dropped in to say hello to the love of your life, or are you cooling your heels for her now?" Eve says with a raised eyebrow.

"No...I'm not and I'm not making any headway, even after her birthday surprise."

Eve smiles. "Yeah, I got to take her home that night."

"Don't remind me. I've heard rumours that you have some saucy pictures from that night, that I would be interested in."

"I do and Tanner has a very large mouth. I assume he showed you at least one?"

"No...he wouldn't let me see even when I threatened him with death. He's now officially more scared of you than he is me."

"I think he's more scared of M you mean. I am only to let you see one if you do what you're suppose to do on a mission."

"Well, M'lady Eve. I did on this very mission."

"That is for M to decide, not me. Bond in all seriousness, I think she wants too...but she thinks that with ignoring your advances and giving you time, you will revert back to your old ways. Continue along with a string of meaningless women. She dreads that the two of you do get together and then you will find another Vesper."

Bond opens M's door and walks into her office with Eve to place the roses on her desk. He turns back to Eve.

"I know that's what she thinks, but it won't happen. I do want her...still just as badly as when I confessed it to her when you boyfriend had his hands all over her. I am at a loss at how to play this? She stiffens up around me, like she's scared I will physically hurt her."

"Emotional or physical, if she falls in love with you, it may do just that. M doesn't know how to reconcile her feelings for you and the job she has to make you do. Imagine yourself in her shoes James. What if she has to listen to you seduce a 30 year old beautiful woman on her orders? It's too much for her."

"You don't think I know that? I do, and I will certainly try to avoid doing it at all. If I had her to come home to it would not be hard to resist. I want to take her out for Valentine's dinner. Wine and dine her. Take her dancing. All the romantic things people do on this day, but she isn't here. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes and you're not going to like it."

Bond frowns at Eve. "What are you hiding Eve?"

"M came in at eight this morning and was here for an hour but received a call from Arthur. She went to meet him for tea."

"Damn it! Why didn't you tell me this sooner. Do me a favour and call her. Tell her I'm here early for debrief."

Eve dials her phone as it goes directly to message. "Hello M, it's Eve and 007 has arrived early for his appointment. I just thought you would like to know that he did something correct, for once."

Eve hangs up as she looks at James with her shoulders up in a I don't know manner. "I left a message. Oh wait Tanner texted. _We will be there soon._ I guess Tanner met up with her after her date."

Eve darts out into her office and comes back into M's office with some files. "What if they've already made a date for tonight? I can't imagine Arthur not asking her."

"No me neither. Damn it all. I need a new plan." Bond begins pacing in front of Eve. "I've got it!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ask her out, but if she says that she has a date I will be her driver instead."

"What do you mean her driver?"

"I will take the driver's place and have her all to myself while I take her to my flat where I will have made her dinner. Then I will take her out on the town for drinks and dancing."

"So essentially you plan on kidnapping our boss, the head of MI6."

"Yes."

"You're unstable."

"What? I've done it before."

"Yes and look how that turned out."

"Eve it's the only way to get her to acknowledge this. You know she ignores anything to do with this sort of thing and it's not healthy. Her eyes always find mine in a crowded room...I know she has feelings for me and they are not that of a son, or just her employee."

"I agree with you Bond and you know I want to see this happen as much as you do. Tanner not so much. He doesn't trust you with M's heart and as we've seen he's more than a little protective of M."

"Yes he is. Like her bulldog Jack. Arthur's a damn nuisance with all this asking her out. She told me that she has never been attracted to the man but their shared history and similar age seems to be swaying her in his direction all the time."

Eve smiles and she tidies M's desk and arranges the flowers. "Arthur is a charmer and he keeps close tabs on her. Can you imagine having a thing for a friend's wife for so long? It really is remarkable and romantic."

"You're a lot of help Eve. Thanks for the vote of confidence. Don't kidnap the boss and isn't Arthur a charmer, who's side are you on here?"

"I'm on M's side and I would like to see her with a man that she wants on her terms only. The two of you will have to wait and see who she picks, if either of you at all."

They hear someone enter the outer office. Tanner and M come in to see Eve and Bond already in the office.

"So nice of you to make yourself at home in my office, as you do everyplace else that is mine 007."

Bond knows right off the bat that she's in one of her moods. He wonders what Arthur did to piss her off so badly.

"I did bring flowers. I was told not to drop by unannounced to your flat any longer and you obviously noticed that I did not do that last night."

"So what do you want? An award for doing your bloody job and not stalking me?"

"Possibly if there is such an award. Tanner, do you have any of these awards M speaks of?"

M's eyes flash between Tanner and Bond. "No 007. I don't" Tanner answers sensing the danger. It would not do to have M think he shared any picture of her to her most ardent admirer.

"Shall we all get back to work? Bond your report please." M moves the roses to the window ledge so they do not block her view of Bond and Tanner while they sit across from her and get to work.

Bond begins giving his report on his mission into Afghanistan. An hour later they conclude and Bond lingers behind to speak with M.

"I was wondering if you have any plans this evening M?"

"Yes I do."

Bond frowns when she does not elaborate. "With Arthur?"

M sighs. "Bond that is none of you bloody business."

"Ma'am...may I ask what has you so pissed that your rudely lash out at me and the rest of your staff? You barely acknowledge the roses I gave you?"

M slams her hands on her desk. "No you may not. Bond go find some work to do and leave all this nonsense to do with Valentine's day alone. Such a stupid manufactured holiday, there's little logic to it!"

"Fine Ma'am. Sorry for asking. Many people enjoy time with people they care about on such a day, but I see that you are a scrooge when it comes to this particular date. I will see you later."

M looks slightly abashed as she stares down at the paperwork on her desk. "Thank you for the flowers 007. They are lovely and not deserved after my outburst. You may take them and lavash them on a nurse in medical if you like."

Bond moves towards her angry suddenly. He fists his hands and rests them on her desk, leaning forward.

"Who has been filling your head with lies M? Arthur? Is Julie a mole for him?"

"Oh, Julie is it now? How well is it that you know nurse Julie, Bond?"

"Not as well as you think M! Or that Arthur has led you to believe."

"You do know her though don't you?"

"Oh yes M I know her. She happens to be the daughter of my upstairs neighbour. A fact I just realized the other day when I spoke to her in the hall. If I wasn't so interested and distracted by my unquantifiably sexy boss, I may have noticed earlier. No, all I'm interested in now is how you knew I spoke to her at all? I could swear that you are exhibiting signs of extreme jealousy M. If you could possibly manage to express that much desire for me, Ma'am."

"You flatter yourself Bond!"

"Oh do I? Who's watching me so closely M? You or your admirer Arthur? If it's him then we have a Kingsman mole at MI6 and if it's you, you're jealous."

M narrows her eyes at him sensing the trap too late to escape it.

"I saw the two of you."

"How did that make you feel M?"

"You're not my bloody shrink Bond and I don't have to answer your questions!"

Bond straightens up and adjusts his tie. "Fine M. You don't feel jealous. What would you feel jealous over...it's not like the girl is anything more than a quick screw in a supply closet anyway. It's not like she has been watching me for years pining away for me and waiting for the correct moment to pounce."

"Are you describing yourself or Arthur because I fail to see a difference?"

"There is a big difference, M and you know it! You love me."

"What! Bond you need a medical check up after your mission. Perhaps you better take one of these roses for the nurse when you go."

"Stubborn woman." Bond whispers under his breath as he turns to walk to the door.

M catches his mutterings. "Insufferable man." M says loud enough for him to hear as he opens the door.

"So I will pick you up at seven M?"

M looks up from her paperwork with a shocked expression on her face. "Hard of hearing 007? I'm busy tonight."

Bond frowns and says bitterly. "I bet you are, have a good evening then Ma'am."

Bond storms from her office past Eve at her desk and out to the hall. Bond needs to force that stubborn woman to see that he's not going to give in on this. He texts Eve and asks her to divert any of Arthur's calls if possible.

The plan in his head will get him either fired or killed. But there is no bloody way the woman he loves is spending Valentine's day alone, or God forbid, with Arthur.

It wasn't difficult for Bond to convince M's driver Ross to take the evening out with his wife and let him take care of M.

Bond arrives promptly at six at M's flat. He rings the bell.

"Oh dear God! What is it now Bond?"

"Happy Valentines evening to you also Ma'am, and may I say you look lovely this evening. Ross deserved a night out with his wife, so I will be your driver this evening."

M looks at him shaking her head in anger and reluctant acceptance. She's wearing a nice plain cut red dress that comes up to her clavicle. Pearls and a black jacket. Bond open the door of the company car for her to climb in the back.

"Where am I taking you Ma'am?" Bond meet her eyes through the rear view mirror.

"To the restaurant Trullo I take it you know where that is?"

"I do Ma'am. May I ask if you are meeting Arthur there?"

"You may ask."

"Who are you meeting then?"

M's eyes flash at him. "Not Arthur. I had tea with him this morning to appease him."

"To appease? I bought you flowers...I…"

"You think I should be appeasing you do you? You expect repayment of some sort?"

"Yes...I do."

M smirks at him through the rear view mirror. "Bond, you are lucky I don't fire you after some of the stunts you pull. Why do men always assume a woman needs to repay for something we didn't bloody well ask for in the beginning? I thanked you, isn't that enough?"

"You're right. You did thank me. I apologize for my sexist ways Ma'am."

They drive a few minutes in uncomfortable silence as Bond plays a contrite servant of sorts. The use of Ma'am and nothing more congenial, displays his dislike of the situation as it stands between the two of them.

Bond's fed up and more than willing to antagonize her. "Ma'am you must not have seduction in mind tonight...the way you're dressed."

M frowns looking down on her dress. "Why what's the matter with my dress?"

"You have work clothes that show off more. You must not really like this man." Bond says sarcastically.

"And here I thought you could not possibly be more irritatingly, presumptuous 007."

"Well I try my hardest to impress Ma'am. Who is this man you do not want to show much more than your ankles too? Are you afraid you will kill him with a flash of cleavage?"

"How do you know I'm even capable of seduction after all these years? And for your information this man has seen far more than a flash of cleavage over the years we've know each other."

"Oh, Ma'am...are you going to kiss and tell?"

"There is nothing to tell. He has seen me in swim wear since the 1960's."

"You've know him as long as Arthur?"

"Yes, you could say that."

"Ma'am...who is he?" Bond's genuinely very interested. He was certain it was Arthur he was taking her to.

"Marshall Mansfield"

"The brother in law?"

"Yes. The brother in law. I am meeting him and his daughter Isobel and her date. Before you ask, I did not arrange this. Isobel and my daughter have gone to great lengths to set us up...they think we will be good for each other. To ward off the spectre of loneliness that one experiences with widowhood."

"I bet they do, but what do you think Ma'am?" This is better than the alternative. M obviously is being forced into this date. Her attire, although attractive now makes more sense.

"It's not going to happen. Marshall looks too much like Nigel and it would just feel all wrong."

Bond smiles at her. "That's my girl." It comes out before he has a chance to control his mouth. Bond is very glad that this is in no way a real date, with real romantic implications. He has enough bloody competition for her time as it is.

"Bond...stop, it has nothing to do with you beleive it or not. You're arrogance is insufferable sometimes!"

"Only sometimes? I will escort you in and wait at the bar just in case you need me."

"No you can go. Marshall will drive me home."

"I will not put you in the uncomfortable position of having to give him a goodnight kiss Ma'am. It's a free country and I can sit a bar all I want."

"True but you'll be in no condition to drive anyone home then." M says flippantly.

"I'll be good...I promise you M."

Why does everything he say to her lately have a double meaning. Trying to calm her burgeoning feelings for the annoying man is becoming overwhelmingly difficult. Why does he have to look so damn good in a suit. His cologne is subtle and light and does enough to get her heart racing.

"No. Bond go and find a woman to entertain this Valentine's day. I will not have you waste your night watching over me. When will you finally acknowledge that this will never happen!"

"When will you smarten up and realize that no one else will do! I have not had sex with any woman since I confessed my feelings for you. I've had a multitude of cold showers trying to purge your ardent kiss from my mind's eye."

"I never kissed you. You kissed me!"

"Ah, but M you didn't pull away for a long time...and you definitely kissed back. To pretend otherwise would be a lie."

M grimaces at the fact that he is correct. For a time she did cave to his kiss. "I still can't believe you want...well I am still too old for you 007."

Bond just smirks at her knowing that he's wearing her down. Christ, she's the most stubborn woman he has ever met and he had a Scottish aunt for a guardian.

"Face it M...I'm yours. I've always been and will always be yours. Heart and soul. To order and command, for Queen and Country."

Knowing an attractive younger man wants her so unabashedly always makes her struggle to keep her composure around him. He drives her insane and makes her lash out at those around her at work and tonight, likely in public with Marshall.

Why she's fighting this so hard? It's making less and less sense to her. Ever since her birthday surprise from him, she's been seriously entertaining the thought of taking a big risk on James Bond.

"Stubborn man!"

"Yes...I am. Just a stubborn as you, we are truly perfect for each other."

"Perfectly absurd, you mean."

M actually did want to spend the evening at her flat. Half expecting Bond to break in and join her. Maybe a little dinner and wine and a movie...see where the night went too. Judi and Isobel the busy match makers that they are, tossed a wrench in her plans. Busy thinking that she's a poor lonely old lady who needs the company of Marshall, of all things. If they only knew.

Bond escorts M inside the door and makes his way to the bar so that it does not seem that he came with her. M finds her party immediately and sits with her brother in law and niece. The man...Isobel's with seems familiar so Bond snaps a photo with his mobile and sends it to Q.

Tanner texts back. _Bond what in the hell are you doing stalking M on a date with her brother in law?_

Bond send a message back. "Mind your own girlfriend Tanner and take Eve out on the town."

 _Q branch is running the photo of the man with M's niece._

"Good now go out and have fun Bill."

Bond nurses a martini at the bar as he observes M try to negotiate though this set up. Unfortunately, Marshall's a handsome man and he does look a lot like her late husband. The truly unfortunate part, is that Bond can see that the man likes M as more than just a sister. Bond can read people and he knows M can too.

The way she pulls her jacket closed around her to hide her shape from him as he gazes at her across the table. Isobel's an attractive, tall woman around Bond's age. She sits beside M and across from the mystery date she has.

The man excuses himself to head past Bond to go to the gents. As he does he makes a call and Bond overhears the conversation and follow him into the gents.

"Max, you are not going to believe who I am sitting across from at dinner. No...M the old gal herself, and I'm dating her niece. I even know her real name mate. How much is it worth to you?"

Bond smashes the mobile out of his hand and pushes the man's face up against the wall. Bonds forearm pinning him from behind at the neck. The man caught by surprise starts to try to fight back as Bond gets his wallet out.

"Who the hell are you! What do you want?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Tanner...we have a problem. Who is a Peter Halton of 17 Cherry lane. Call me as soon as you know...he recognized M and is dating her niece, that's why!"

"You're an agent...listen mate...I'm MI5. Same side...same side mate."

Bond frowns but is about to let him go when Marshall enters the gents. Looking at the two of them in shock. "Peter...what?"

"Marshall Mansfield. I'm positive that you know a little about your sister in law's job...if so, please go get her and tell her to come in here now!"

Marshall looks strangely at Bond but nods and goes back to the dining area. M walks in the gents with Marshall who watches the door nervously.

"What on earth is going on?" M exclaims.

"M this man...Peter...was on his mobile, about to tell someone named Max at MI5 your real name."

"What!"

M snaps instantly into business mode. "Max who? Where is your identification? You do realize that I could have you charged with treason for such an infraction. It's completely coincidental that you discovered my name and work for our sister organization but I am not willing to risk it at this point. Bond take him in. Marshall go tell Isobel that he has taken sick and my driver has taken him to hospital.

"I alway guessed...but to have it confirmed like this my dear….I don't know…"

"We will discuss this later Marshall. Just make sure Isobel is unaware please."

Marshall leaves. "My God, could this be any more of a mess. I bloody well hate Valentine's day!"

"As for you Peter, you will be a guest of MI6 until we fully investigate what's happening here."

"Ma'am...I'm no threat!"

"Then who the hell were you talking too?" Bond asks severely.

"Max...Denbigh...a co worker."

"Why was this Mr. Denbigh so interested in what M's name is, that you would instantly call him?"

"Enough. Bond take him and his mobile to Q branch."

"How will you manage M?"

"I'm a big girl Bond. I can manage."

M leaves the gents and goes to work on a plausible story for her poor niece, who has now lost a boyfriend. She will never see him again, if M and Marshall have anything to say about it.

An hour later the three of them leave the restaurant. Peter's absence is eventually explained by Marshall. Marshall says that he caught him indisposed, with another man in the gents. That is not even a lie as far as M is concerned. Isobel is upset, this was only their third date and she really didn't know him all that well.

Marshall drops his daughter off, after they comfort her as well as they are able. Marshall begins a pointed conversation as he drives M home.

"I always knew you would climb far Olivia, but the head of MI6? Such a dangerous job"

"Some days more than others. Remember that bombing of MI6. I was on the bridge heading back when it happened and I was at the committee meeting that was attacked. None of what I have told you tonight you may repeat Marshall. It would be too dangerous for you and for Isabel."

"I knew you worked for SIS all that time ago, but then you and Nigel said you moved to insurance. That was obviously a lie, to hide how high you'd climbed. That young man is your driver? Bodyguard?"

"You could say that."

"There is a deeper story I sense."

"Yes. Bond is my agent and he substituted himself as my driver because he thinks he's in love with me."

"Really? Well not that I'm that surprised. I wondered why you looked so uncomfortable this evening. You and he?"

"No...I've refuse to allow it to go that far...too unprofessional."

"I feel you're hiding behind your age on this one Olivia. I know that the girls are trying to bring us together. In order to ward off some perceived loneliness. I will be truthful with you Olivia. I've always fancied you and that's why I agreed to come out. To see if you and I could find any spark."

"I always thought you were sweet on me Marshall, and Nigel use to complain about it. No I do not feel that way for you. You are a dear man but you are too much like him. It would feel like an odd betrayal of sorts."

"I understand completely Olivia. Will you give your young man a chance then?"

"I don't know. King has been pestering me to date him."

"Chester...my god he's still after you!"

M frowns and looks at Marshall as he drives. "You knew?"

"Of course I did. He knew I fancied you too. What of Robert? I know that you dated him to make Nigel jealous. What you didn't expect, was that you ended up making more than a few brothers jealous in doing so."

"That was two weeks I wish I could take back. There was nothing of substance between us. He wanted to rub it in his brother's face I'm positive. He only spoke of himself and his plans and how important his family was. In all honesty Marshall, Chester is a knight in shining armour compared to Robert."

"Ha...I will have to trust you on that. I never cared for either of them. Does King know of your young man?"

"Yes...they met. It was cordial enough but they do not get along."

"You have to do what your heart tells you to, dear. I officially toss my hat in the ring, but I will also admit that I've been seeing a few ladies from the clubs Josephine belonged too."

M arches her brow at him with as smirk. "Oh have you now Marshall? Isobel doesn't know that does she?"

"No, just as Judi does not know of your line of admirers."

The two of them laugh at the entire situation. Marshall stops in front of M's flat. "Goodnight dear. I will not pressure you to ask me in for a drink, while I awkwardly try to work up the courage to kiss the head of MI6."

M laughs and leans over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for dinner and an interesting Valentine's day Marshall. I will call you with results on Peter and I will highly recommend he lose Isobel's number. In fact I will have my technology branch wipe it from his phone."

"What about him knowing your name?"

"I will deal with that. You will not see him again and nor will Isobel."

"You always were a scary woman Olivia." Marshall brings her hand to his lips.

He opens his door and comes around the car to help her out. He walks her to the door and waits until she unlocks it. M turns back to him and smiles.

"Goodnight Marshall and thank you for the dinner and the advice."

What ever are brother in laws for, my dear. Besides, your young man has got to be a better choice than the arrogant Chester King.

M laughs as she opens the door. Marshall pulls her back suddenly and leans down to kiss her.

As shocking as it is, it's not an unpleasant experience. It holds a muted passionate that is comfortable and not as forceful as Bond's. It doesn't have the heart pounding effect that Bond's kisses have on her either.

Once they part M smiles. "What was that for Marshall? I thought you were..."

Marshall pats her shoulders. "Don't worry darling. I just wanted to see if I could change your mind. We will always be family Olivia, and I hope that we can also be friends. Goodnight and I will call you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, friend Marshall."

M makes her way into her flat breathing a sigh of relief that it's all over. They did end up having that kiss at her door, but it was not as awkward as she thought it would be. Now she has another friend to call on should she feel loneliness creep up on her.

M puts her jacket on the hook and places her keys and purse on the table. She moves into the dining living room area to see a silhouette by the window. Just like when he returned from Turkey.

"Bond...do you have a report for me?"

"Not yet. Q branch is on it. Peter's in a cell, awaiting us to question him tomorrow."

"Good. If you're not here for a report then what the hell are you doing here?"

"As if you don't know. How was that kiss?"

"What?"

"Don't play M. I saw your date kiss you at the door, from this very window."

"Marshall just wanted to see...if...I don't have to justify it to you 007!"

"No you don't."

Bond moves towards her with a box that was hidden behind his back. A large heart shaped box of chocolates. M takes them and smiles. She opens the box and quickly picks her favourite and takes a bite. Bond watches her intently as she does.

M opens her eyes seeing that he has moved closer to her with his ice blue eyes flash with cool desire. M's heart clenches in her breast as her breathing changes suddenly, due to his gradual movement towards her. She's frozen looking back at him. Scared and thrilled, all at the same time.

Bond watches the way she enjoys the truffle and needs to be close to her. He needs her so much it hurts. The blissful way she devours the treat stirs him. The way she looks at him, when she realizes that he's watching her reaction to the truffle, is bliss. He realizes suddenly, that she feels the same attraction, it's all just her damn stubborn nature that's holding her back.

Bond kisses her gently. Leaning into her, his hands at his sides and not moving to touch her. He's going to let her dictate what happens.

Please let this happen...he can't take much more. M's moan breaks through his musings as she absently places the box of chocolates on the table beside them, while not allowing the kiss to end.

The second M's hands touch his arms, his dart out to her waist and pull her flush against him as his tongue enters her mouth.

They kiss for an age, the taste of chocolate swirling around in their mouths. Moaning and fighting for dominance as their hands move to caress arms, backs, necks and hips. When they finally, breathlessly do part they lock eyes.

They say nothing. M merely nods slightly at James.

James bends suddenly and pulls her into his arms. Darting up the stairs two at a time. M squeals in his arms as she laughs a deep throaty laugh.

"James!"

"Olivia...do you like the magic of Valentine's day now?"

"Magic...yes. Valentine's day...is just another day on the calendar."

"It's magic to me, and such a wonderfully easy day to remember. The day I finally convinced you of my love."

"Yes James...you wore me down. Thawed the heart of the Evil Queen of Numbers."

"Good." Bond still carrying her in his arms as he opens the door to her bedroom. "Are you sure about this M? Are you ready to become more than friends, or really...really good friends with benefits?"

M slaps his arm, "yes my dear boy. I can be friends with Tanner and Eve, but I could never truly be friends with you."

Bond stands still outside M's bedroom with her in his arms, but she gives him pause. "What do you mean by that?"

"I was lying to myself James. I could never hold you, as just as a friend in my heart and I battled this attraction for so very long. Longer than I will ever admit to you. I'm finally ready to move beyond the illusion of friendship with you."

Bond kisses her as he moves into her bedroom.

"Good because I've been really good, and very ready for the last 8 months."

Bond kicks the bedroom door closed. Cradling the woman he loves in his arms as he carries her towards her bed.

Bond finally gets to celebrate his love with M, his forever valentine.

The end.


End file.
